My Sister, My Snow Guardian
by kirika o7
Summary: Tsuna was never an only child, he had an adorable little sister who he love soooo much named Sawada Tsunayuki. Now what will happen to Tsuna when his little sister is part of the Mafia and that she is one of his Guardians? R&R! FIRST KHR FF!
1. Katekyo Hitman Reborn

My Sister, My Snow Guardian

Summary: Tsuna was never an only child, he had an adorable little sister who he love soooo much named Sawada Tsunayuki. Now what will happen to Tsuna when his little sister is part of the Mafia and that she is one of his Guardians?  
? x OC R&R! FIRST KHR FF! :D

A/N: OCC? Not good at describing things!

Warning: wrong grammar, me cursing (:3) and I love to put a lot **YES** in my story

Disclaimer: I doughnut own KHR!

* * *

Chapter 1: My Home Tutor, Reborn

Tsuna's POV

I never expected our lives to turn upside down when wemet a baby…A FREAKING BABY! Clad in black suit, underneath it was an orange shirt he also had a matching black fedora with an orange strip around it and a green chameleon with two really big eyes sticking (A/N: well like crawling or living) on it…and that baby was supposed to be my home tutor! Home tutor of what, anyway? Hmm…maybe being a MAFIA BOSS of a powerful family, which my sister suggested? Pssh…that's not going to happen and this so called mafia does not exist in this world.

* * *

Normal POV

Sawada Tsunayoshi, your typical teenage gi-ehem-boy…commonly known as Dame-Tsuna in his school for him being the moooost _intelligent_ and mooost _athletic_ student you'll ever find in Namimori School. He was sooo _popular _that whenever someone sees him they would greet him rather _politely,_ 'Oy its Dame-Tsuna!' or be _kind_ to him, 'Give me your lunch money Dame-Tsuna or die' and they would fight among themselves since they would _want_ him in their team 'We don't want Dame-Tsuna in our team! We'll just probably lose!' Can't you just hear the sarcasm in my voice, ne? (A/N: I love you TSUNA! TT 3 TT)

Though he was an utter failure…**FAILURE**…he had some good points for being a DAME. For a dame he has a good heart. Never did he hold a grudge against those who called him a Dame. He was just toooo kind! But what Nana, his mother, love about him the most despite him having low grades (stab), apathetic thing for sports (stab stab) and no course in life (stab stab stab stab stab), he was a good big brother (no more stabs). A **VERY **loving big brother. (A/N: I think you know what happens to a character when you hurt/insult him/her with words that they do not like to tell them in their face…staabbb~)

Yes...Dame-Tsuna has a younger sibling…

At first nobody would not believe that Sawada Tsunayuki was Sawada Tsunayoshi's little sister. The little girl was a bit…well completely different compared to her brother. Yes she was a shy girl like her brother with averages scores, a thing for sports despite her clumsiness and she was quite known in her school, not because she has a **dame** brother but because she has this kind of charisma that makes almost everyone in her school bow down to her. But never did the two siblings think about that (their differences in school performance and other shits) as long as they loved each other.

Sweet isn't it?

It always made Nana squeal in delight whenever the two siblings were hugging each other or doing cute things that would make their mom gawk at their cuteness when they are together doing their 'adorable moments'. Her two kids were just soooo adorable especially her youngest since her youngest was a girl. Oh how she wished her husband was here to see her little girl grow into a fine young lady. Too bad he was in who knows where, digging whatever things with his mining tools. *cough*_**Italy**_*cough*cough*

Her Tsunayuki had a heart shape face with rosy lips; her hair was like her father's bleach blond hair that was spiky like her brother's (A/N: like Primo's! O/O) but her hair's length wasn't like her brother's obviously…her wavy hair stopped just below her shoulders, her eyes were as big as her brother's and mother's but her eyes were a bit smaller and like her father's eye color. (A/N: if you don't get it…just imagine a female Tsuna with blond hair like Primo but has long wavy hair…get it? Good.)

She'll be an eye candy…someday. Oh how her father would love to kill someone when someone gets **TOOOOOO **close with his daughter. His oh so adorable little princess.

Moving on…It was a sunny day and the little birds sang and the neighbor was peacef-

"HIIEEE!" our favorite brunette shouted as he got up from his bed and hastily wore his school uniform. Stepping out of his room, fully dressed, he got his other sock and tried to wear it while hopping towards their stairs with his bag on his shoulder but as we all know that him being a klutz, he fell down the stairs and landed on his face. Ouch I must say…

"O-onii-san! Are you alright?" Tsuna's younger sibling dashed towards him, making sure that he was perfectly fine. It did hurt but he never wanted his sister to know that he was in pain…especially his poor face. Poor (Dame) Tsuna. Slowly standing up, after putting his socks, he gave a reassuring smile to her as he told her "I-I'm fine Tsuki-chan" patting her head, tenderly. (A/N: **TSU**nayu**KI**)

Tsuna's sister puffed her cheeks childishly letting him know that he was ruining her hair that she combed so hard (A/N: with her Dying Will…lol). Tsuna just smiled sheepishly at her and with that, he was hugged by his sister lovingly; her head rubbing his tummy affectionately as he returned the hug with a smile, knowing that he was already forgiven. (A/N: Does anyone know how tall Fuuta is? Coz Tsunayuki and Fuuta have the same age)

"Ara…Tsu-kun and Tsu-chan are so adorable~!" their sisterly-brotherly moment was interrupted when they heard their loving mother's voice by the kitchen door. She was cupping her slightly pink tinted face like a school girl with the wiggling effect. (A/N: Some people call Tsunayuki different kinds of names. Like Tsuna he calls her Tsuki while their mom calls her Tsu-chan)

"Oh how I wish I bought a new memory card for our camera. The others were full already" She sighed, wishing that she took at least one shot…ONE SHOT…to capture that adorable moment that her two children shared. 'Oh well there are other adorable moments those two can make in the future!' Nana thought as she squealed unintentionally in front of her children making her look…uhh…you know what I mean.

"MOM~!" both her children yelled embarrassingly, their cheeks were painted in red. "You already have 7 or more albums of us having our 'adorable moments' since Tsuki was 3 years old!" Tsuna whined while his sister agreed with him, nodding vigorously but stopped; realizing something. 'When I was 3 years old?' she thought, not believing what her brother just said. 'That long?' again she could not believe it. "And it's still accumulating~!" their mother seemed proud about her, collecting pictures of the two of them. 'If mom keeps this up, I bet those pictures will be an autobiography by the time we're dead' Tsunayuki sighed inside her head.

See glance at the wall clock on top of the kitchen's doorway and sighed again. 'We're going to be late…' she thought and seconds passed till it hit her like a bullet that was aimed on her forehead. "HIEE! Tsuna-nii-san, we're going to be late!" she shriek making Tsuna look at the wall clock and did his famous 'HIEE' as he got his and Tsunayuki's belongings (with their bentos inside), pulling his sister towards the doorway to put on their shoes and make a dash towards their respective school.

"Bye Tsu-kun~! Tsu-chan~!" she waved from their main doorway as her children dashed towards their school, hoping that they wouldn't be late for school…or else…*insert tonfa here* (A/N: should Hibari have a younger brother to pair up with Tsunayuki or not?-_-)

Running as if they were in danger…well…let's just say Tsuna will be in danger when a certain someone bites him to death _**if**_ he's late…they both made a sharp turn as they saw Tsuna's school coming to view they perk their heads up that they still have 10 minutes or so to spare so they wouldn't be late. "W-we're…huff…al-almost…huff…there" Tsuna huffed, happy that he wasn't going to be bitten to death by a well known prefect in Namimori.

Nearing Tsuna's school both siblings jogged and eventually walked since they didn't have to hurry anymore since they were practically safe from being tardy. "That…huff…was…tiring" Tsuna stopped in front of Namimori gate, both of his hands clutching his knees while getting his breathing back. "That…was nice" Tsunayuki said, tired from all the running. "It ain't fair. You have a thing for sports." Tsuna frowned as he finally got his breathing back to normal making Tsunayuki smile at him softly.

"Well…I'll see you later Nii-san" she said giving him a quick hug and started jogging to where her school was that was a couple of blocks away from her nii-san's school. "Bye Tsuki-chan" he waved and faced hel-…I mean school…yeah school…not hell…or anything.

So here he was, at the gate, now walking towards their school's entry, where their shoe lockers were. While removing his brown shoes to his school shoes, he overheard a bunch of girls that was whispering not so far from him.

"Hey isn't that Dame-Tsuna?" girl 1 asked among her friends. Though even it was a whisper Tsuna can still hear their voices.

"Yeah he is. What do you want from a no good guy anyway?" another girl answered

"Did you see that little girl with him awhile ago by the gates?" girl 1 asked again

"Oh! You mean that cute little girl~? She was sooo cute I wish she was my little sister" one of the girls squealed

"Yeah that cute girl, I sure pity her" She said, it seems like the girl was pouting

"Oh I get it, you pity her because that cute little girl's Dame-Tsuna's younger sibling" one of the girl's friend answered

"No way! I heard that she was well known in my younger brother's school, even thought she is quite timid. He even has a crush on her!" she said in a shock voice.

"I feel your pain…At first I didn't believe that she was Dame-Tsuna's sibling since they were different in everything. But when I saw them together they really look alike! But she's cuter and waaay better that her no good brother~" the girl replied making the group laugh as they continued with their mustering.

'Same old, same old' Tsuna thought passing the group of girls that was still talking about him and his sister as if he wasn't there. He knew that the both of them were different from each other but he would never hate his sister just because she was waaaay better than him. So what if they different whenever if comes to school performances? It doesn't change his love for his sister anyway. (A/N: awwww :3)

* * *

Right after school, Tsuna got his things and made a dash towards his sister's school to pick her up. 'Good thing I wasn't assigned for clean up duty today' he sighed with relief as he got closer to his sister school, Namimori Elementary. 'And no one forced me to do it…again'

He soon found his sister waiting by their school's gate, patiently, slightly swaying her body back and forth while quitely humming a random tune as she waited for him to come and pick her up. She suddenly stopped when she found Tsuna nearing her school's gate. She smiled and jogged towards him but since they were siblings…she tripped.

Tsuna slightly panicked and went to her quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked her while his sister picked herself up while scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile. She was like and looked like Tsuna whenever she did that. "Ehehe…I guess it runs in the family. Tripping and all" Tsuna laughed with her, happy that his sister wasn't hurt and that she made a funny comment about their clumsiness.

Soon they were able to go home…with a few trip over here and over there of course.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Today Tsuna was sleeping comfortably on his bed, mumbling the name 'Kyoko-chan' with a goofy smile on his sleeping face. "Ahehehe…" he laughed in his dream not knowing that Nana was calling him for breakfast already.

With a sigh from downstairs, Nana went upstairs to wake up her son so that he won't be late. She barged in without knocking since she knew that her son wouldn't answer it. 'Playing video games again' Nana sighed once more, looking at her son's _tidy _room. She picked up one of his dirty clothes and walked towards the sleeping teen that was on his bed, mumbling something that she could not decipher whatever her son was saying.

"Tsu-kun, wake up or you're going to be late for school" she said, shaking Tsuna's shoulders gently which only resulted her son to swat her hand away gently, turning to the other side of the bed and doze off once more. "Sigh…" she then found a crumbled paper by his desk and curiously opened the poor paper that had red markings on it. "Tsunayoshi" she used Tsuna's complete name. "Who got an 8 on their Math quiz? Hmm?" she asked which made her son immediately wake up and snatched the paper away from her hands. "MOM!" he whined, hiding the paper behind him. He was embarrassed that his mom found his (failed) Math quiz…again.

* * *

DOWNSTAIRS

Tsunayuki sighed as she heard her mom lecture her big brother to take things seriously and blah blah blah…she couldn't hear quite well since she was too engross with her Mom's yummy breakfast and that she was in the first floor. "It's good isn't it?" she asked the stranger in front of her. "Of course" the stranger drank his espresso while she continued to eat her breakfast, not caring if the stranger was eyeing her intently.

"HIEE!" she heard her brother scream and a lot of loud sounds that were like 'thuds' and 'oofs' as if someone fell down the stairs. Well someone did as she saw her brother's upper body on the floor while his other half still on the stairs. "O-onii-san!" she got up from her chair and went where her brother was but stopped when a small black blur ran passed her to where her brother was.

"Itai, itai, itai" Tsuna mumbled, rubbing his poor nose to ease the pain as he saw a baby when he opened his eyes

"Ciaossu" the baby said

"Ara? Is the home tutor there already?" Nana's voice was heard from upstairs as she went downstairs to see her new son's home tutor that would teach him free as long as he was to live in their house and give him free food to eat. A great deal, right?

"Home tutor? Mom I told you I don't need one!" Tsuna yelled, still rubbing his red nose.

"Tsuna-nii-san, are you alright?" Tsunayuki emerged from the kitchen. Her face was filled with worry. She knew that this is a daily routine in their household but she can't help but be worried when her brother hurts himself. "Ah…" Tsuna said with a smile which made Tsunayuki sigh in relief.

"Are you ignoring me Dame-Tsuna?" the baby asked, kicking Tsuna on the head as he back flipped to where he awhile ago.

"Hey that hurt! Who are you and what are you doing here anyway?" Tsuna yelled in frustration since he was kicked by a baby, the kick added more pain to what he just receive awhile ago when he fell down the stairs and that baby called him _Dame-Tsuna_. He never knew that even a baby knew his accursed name.

"My name is Reborn and I'm going to be your home tutor from now on" the baby pulled his fedora hat down with a smirked which made the Sawada sibling cringed in fear.

* * *

Tsunayuki's POV

I never knew that meeting someone would turn our lives upside down…by a baby named Reborn.

* * *

A/N: yah~! Finally done! TT_TT

Go easy on me since it's my first time writing a KHR fanfic. ^w^

Please Review!


	2. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi

Thank you for those who read and reviewed on my story!

Please continue to support my story! :3

Beware: Wrong grammar, bad in describing stuff, OC might not act like her age, OOC in some characters and whatever things you might see that displeases you.

It will be somewhat different from the Anime.

Disclaimer: KHR not mine!

* * *

Chapter 2: My First Friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi

Tsunayuki's POV

It's been weeks since Reborn-kun came crashing into our lives...well to be honest it's more on Tsuna-nii-san's life. I actually couldn't believe that what I said to Tsuna-nii-san that Reborn-kun would be making him into a Mafia Boss, would be true! (A/N: refer to Chapter 1, Tsuna's POV) Well the world is full of surprises. When he first stayed in our home, I was stunned when Reborn-kun went to my nii-san's room to him wake up but knowing my nii-san he wouldn't wake up by only shaking his shoulder and calling his name, thus Reborn-kun woke my nii-san in a weird way. Whenever I ask him, he would just smirk at me and say that it's just a Vongola style of waking someone from the Mafia. Hmmm...I never knew that hitting someone with a 1000kg hammer is a way of waking someone in the Mafia. Good thing that Reborn-kun doesn't do that to me since I always wake up early. Truth to be told...his way of waking nii-san is actually effective.

I was actually happy that Reborn-kun came to our lives. It's been more cheerful in our household despite the screams and 'BOOM!'S. Our lives have been more eventful since Reborn-kun came. One time when Reborn-kun came to our live nii-san just ignored him as we dashed to school but we saw Reborn-kun running with us. Then we saw a nice girl that made nii-san turn red. Was nii-san sick? I thought. I think her name was K..Kyo...ah! Kyoko! She hugged Reborn-kun, said that he was cute asked if he was a relative of ours then she waved us goodbye and left. Then when she left I heard a faint "Hahi!" from somewhere but I just shrugged it off. Then I just saw Reborn-kun suddenly point a green gun at nii-san which made him freak out as Reborn-kun shot him. (A/N: Tsunayuki wasn't able to hear Reborn and Tsuna's conversation about Tsuna not being able to confess to Kyoko and so on and so forth.)It made my heart drop since nii-san was shot...especially in front of me. I wanted to cry right there when I saw nii-san's body flew a few meters away and landed with a 'thud'. But suddenly I saw nii-san's body glow as if the sun's rays were making him shine. I wanted to hug him when I saw him open his eyes but nii-san was like 'REBORN!' as his clothes were ripped off. He had nothing on but his boxers and surprisingly, I saw an orange flame on his forehead...again. I don't know where nii-san ran off to but I already saw him in front of his school in his boxers and people were laughing at him. Poor nii-san. Nii-san shooed me to go to school than to worry about him since I will be late if don't go. He seemed nervous when he told that. I guess he was afraid of the person behind him, who had a stern look on his face, his arms crossed. I couldn't see him well, since nii-san was blocking my view and that he was forcing me to go to school already, but I did see that person was a guy and he had black hair, a black jacket that seemed to have something heavy inside it (A/N: the holy tonfaaaa~) and had a red band thingy pinned on his black jacket's right sleeve.

I waved nii-san goodbye and went off to school hurriedly, as if someone was watching me intently. (A/N: Of course it's Rebornnnnn~)

Moving on... another event was when I went to nii-san's school to give him, his forgotten bento. Coincidentally, nii-san and my school's lunchtime were the same so the teacher allowed me to go to school to give the bento to nii-san. I walked passed Namimori Middle School's gates as I heard explosions behind nii-san's school. Being the curious little me, I went where I heard the explosions. As I turned left at the corner, someone bumped into me making me and that person fall. "Gomen" we both said as the both of us were surprised when we heard the sound of our voices. "Nii-san!/Tsuki-chan!" nii-san and I both said, our voices' tone different from each other. His were shock and somewhat afraid while mine was happy since I saw him.

He asked me what I was doing here as I showed him the bento that mom prepared for us, with a smile. But our meeting was cut short when we heard loud hurried footsteps and someone saying, "Where is that shrimp? I'm going to blow him up with my dynamites!" the voice was really furious. Whoever that shrimp was, he was sure stupid enough to make this person furious...and dynamites? That person's really going to get it when that voice finds him or her. I shall pray for that person. I didn't know that nii-san was already paling and sweating when we heard the voice getting closer. I was taken aback when nii-san stood up and got my hand as we ran. But since we came from a klutz family...we tripped after a few steps. The bento flying off who knows where.

We sat up, my forehead hurting as I heard the voice once again and it was in front of us. Nii-san made his famous "HIIEEE!" sound as I looked at the person in front of us. Ohhh~! He's hair was really cool! It was colour grey! And his eyes were green, olive green to be specific. He looked like a foreigner, though. Yet the sad part about him that he was scowling. He snarled a "Shrimp" at nii-san.

Wait! Don't tell me that the stupid guy that made this guy furious was...! I looked at nii-san. I felt guilty that I called my nii-san stupid.  
(A/N: Yamamoto wouldn't be here)

I couldn't understand the situation but I quickly stood up when I saw the guy, mysteriously had dynamites on his hand. He threw it in our direction as nii-san and I were, surprisingly, dodging it as if we were experienced. It was also weird that our 'HIEE!'S were synchronized while dodging it. I think I heard a familiar 'Hahi!' and weird sounds that's sound like pieces of metals falling. Then Reborn-kun came out of nowhere and told us that the guy in front of us was a famous hitman, "Hurricane Bomb Hayato" and that he could hide bombs in any part of his body. I would be praising this person if that said person wasn't throwing bombs at us!

I then heard a loud 'BANG'. It sounded familiar though. The sound was like when nii-san was fired with the Dying Will Bullet that Reborn-kun told me about. I turned to see nii-san on the floor and wore only his boxers again and that orange flame on his forehead...that flame...it's like I know it and at the same time I don't. I snapped when I saw nii-san extinguishing the flames of the dynamites on the floor that the dangerous hitman was throwing at us.

The next thing I knew was that I was running towards the bomber when I saw him drop his numerous dynamites or what he calls his "Triple Bomb" on the floor. I didn't know what made me want to do it but it's as if I wanted him to be safe and that I wouldn't anyone to die. I tackled him to the ground as we fell; me on top of him, while nii-san was extinguishing the dynamites, which was around us, with his bare hands...and with his dying will.

Nii-san and I both sighed in relief that we weren't in danger anymore. I got off the bomber and went to nii-san's side, worried that he slightly burned his fingers when he extinguished the dynamites. The next thing that happened was well...unexpected.

Why wouldn't it be unexpected when the person that was trying to kill us seconds ago was now bowing to us, on his knees, as if he did something very terrible? Which was actually true.

"I was mistaken! You're the one that fits to be the boss! Jyuudaime, I'll follow you! Command anything you want me to do!" he suddenly shouted, his scowl became a happy face and his dull eyes had sparkles already, many happy emotions in it...I asked myself if he was bi polar or something. Then I started to shake in fear when he looked at me intently. He then smiled at me as he said, "For attempting to save my life and being Jyuudaime's young sister, I will also follow you too, Hime-chan!"

Reborn then explained to us that the loser has to serve the winner's family. Nii-san and I began to sweatdrop, telling him to stop calling us 'Jyuudaime' and 'Hime-chan' in public. He just shrugged and said "Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime and Hime-chan is Hime-chan" what a weird answer.

Then he told us his real intension wasn't to be really the Jyuudaime of the Vongola Famiglia but he just wanted to test if the successor of the Famiglia was worthy to be one. He looks at us and tells nii-san "But you're much more than I ever expected. You are truly worthy of being the Tenth of Vongola Famiglia!" he had sparkles on his eyes. Again we told him that we just wanted be normal friends and classmate...for nii-san...but he refused with his super duper scary expression that made us give up or else we really might die.

Thus having nii-san his first subordinate who proclaimed himself as his right hand man.

(A/N: Now Yamamoto will appear~)

Another one was that after a few days after meeting Hayato-nii, I saw nii-san with Hayato-nii (as usual) and someone else when I went to his school, so that three of us (Me, nii-san and Hayato-nii) could go home. He was a reallyyyy tall guy...maybe I was just too short. I pouted. Anyway, he was tall and was really cool! He had black hair and pretty eyes! But nii-san's eyes are prettier! He always smiles and laughs at everything nii-san or I say. I really like him! His name was Yamamoto Takeshi-nii...it was nice that nii-san made another friend who is nice. Yet even if Takeshi-nii was nice and all it seems that Hayato-nii clearly doesn't like him. He surprisingly, had a scowl on his face when I saw them by their school's gate as if he lost... (A/N: this is the episode when Gokudera didn't like Yamamoto getting close to Tsuna so he told Reborn that Yamamoto should have a test and yadda yadda yadda...I think.) Also I asked Takeshi-nii if he could be my other big brother! Like how I asked Hayato-nii a few days ago. But...

"Moah...you don't like us anymore Tsuki-chan?" My brother whined while Hayato-nii, who reverted back to his normal self, was telling nii-san that 'Hime-chan doesn't deserve any big brother other than Jyuudaime and myself!' or something like that.

"NO!" I quickly said to nii-san as I launched myself to him, hugging him making him know that he'll be the only TRUE brother that I will love and adore.

"Don't worry Tsuki-chan its okay" My brother told me smiling as he patted my head making me release my hold on his slim waist. Though nii-san was only playing around with me Hayato-nii had a slight frown on his face, like he was saying 'If Jyuudaime says so...'

"Honto ni?" I smiled then looked at Takeshi-nii, who still didn't reply to my question

"Oh? Ah! Hahaha...sure why not? I've always wanted a cute little sister" he smiled as he ruffled my head affectionately making Hayato-nii react violently. He threatened Takeshi-nii by showing him his dynamites to him but Takeshi-nii wasn't surprise at all! He just laughed like he usually does and told Hayato-nii, "Wow! Are we going to have fireworks, Gokudera?" and because of that Hayato-nii went berserk while nii-san was holding him back.

It was nice that he accepted that he'd be my other, other big brother but I would be happier if he wasn't ruining my hair. I pouted, making everyone laugh at my antic.

Our company going to school then increased to two.

* * *

Reborn's POV

Ever since I came to Japan and started living in the Sawada household to teach another dame student which was, Dame-Tsuna. I've been doing stuffs to him that makes him go "HIEEE!" and all. One thing I've observed is that whenever Tsunayuki is around us, is that it seems normal for her on what she is seeing. The grenades, the hammer, the bullets, and all the weird stuffs that Tsuna refers to. Hmmm...maybe she can easily adapt to any environment? It was obvious that she was different from Tsuna but you can actually see the resemblance and that Tsunayuki was sometimes like her brother. I'm impressed that she also has the hyper intuition like her brother but she was as clumsy as her brother in some occasions. Sigh.

To tell you the truth, I was surprised when I first saw her. She has the splitting image of the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, the Primo. Her hair and those eyes (when the Primo is in HDWM). Also, there was something about her that makes me want to make her do an important role for my student, Dame-Tsuna, even though I know that he would likely refuse, in the near future. That is why I'm planning to also train her along with Tsuna. I know that she's somewhat active in sports but I'll think about what I would do to her so that she could start to get stronger.

Hopefully, Iemitsu would understand that it is his children's destiny to be in the Mafia...either if he disagrees with me or not. And if he complains...I will surely put in his fucking head to keep that in mind.

It's the destiny of a child...

Not only was Sawada Tsunayoshi interested but also his sister, Sawada Tsunayuki. I actually did not expect her to save Gokudera Hayato. Not only was she able to save him but when he tried to save him I saw her eyes changing. Yellowish brown eyes to shimmering white/blue. The PRIMO'S! Shock written all over my face, though I kept my expression calm. She might have one of the attributes. I really should train her.

* * *

Normal POV

"We'll be going now!" both the Sawada siblings waved goodbye to their mother which she returned back happily. The siblings turned to their front and were surprised to see Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting for them at their gate. The pair seemed to be arguing about something. Well one was laughing while the other one was bickering.

Tsunayuki's face lit up since she saw her two new 'big brothers,' she then ran towards them leaving Tsuna by their doorway. "Takeshi-nii! Hayato-nii! Ohayo~!" she smiled at them and gave them each a hug. For a moment Tsuna felt a weird pang. He didn't know what it was and why it made that weird feeling but he just shrugged it off. (A/N: Jealousy~! ^w^)

"Ohayo Tsuki-chan! Ahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed, ruffling the younger Sawada's hair, making her pout and made the self-proclaimed right hand man of Tsuna furious. "Hey don't steal my line Baseball-baka! Also, don't be so formal to Hime-chan! She deserves respect like Jyuudaime!" he pointed at Yamamoto rudely, earning him only a laugh from the younger teen. Gokudera soon realized that he still hasn't greeted his 'Hime-chan' a good morning. He looked at her and said "Ohayo gozaimasu Hime-chan!" he bowed approximately 90 degrees, which made Tsunayuki smile at him cutely.

"O-ohayo Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun" the trio heard a timid voice in front of them. They then saw Tsuna in front of them with a timid smile. "Yo!/Ohayo gozaimasu Tsuna/Jyuudaime!" both Yamamoto and Gokudera greeted at the same time. "W-why are you guys here?" Tsuna asked somehow he was trying not to stutter.

"So that we could go to school together! Haha!" Yamamoto answered with his usual laugh and smile. Gokudera, fumed that the Baseball-baka stole again his lines. But it only lasted when _Hime-chan_ hugged him. He didn't know why but it's as if she knew that he was furious and that _Hime-chan _only wanted to calm him down. He smiled warmly; patting her spiky blond hair softly as he whispered to her "Arigato Hime-chan" Tsunayuki looked at Gokudera with her innocent eyes and said with a smile "You're welcome Hayato-nii"

It only lasted for a few seconds, it was a good thing nobody saw what happened between Gokudera and Tsunayuki, especially Tsuna since he might get jealous that someone was trying to steal his precious cute little sister from him. It was good that Yamamoto and Tsuna were having a conversation on something while that moment happened to both Gokudera and Tsunayuki. "I think we should go to school now" Yamamoto suggested as they agreed. The trio, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, left first; leaving Tsunayuki behind without them knowing.

She looked at their retreating backs, then after a second she looked up the tree that belonged to them and mouthed "Bye bye...Reborn-kun" before snapping out of her thoughts, slightly confused and making a dash towards where her brother and friends' were waiting for her when they noticed that she wasn't following.

* * *

WITH THE TREE or REBORN

Reborn's POV

I was spying at the four people who were in front of the Sawada's household by the tree that belonged to them. They seemed lively and all but it only lasted when Yamamoto Takeshi suggested they'd leave so that they wouldn't be late. Hmmm...he might be useful in the future. All of them seemed to agree and walk where their school was. I was surprise that Tsunayuki hasn't moved from her spot while her brother and his friends' were leaving. But what surprised me the most was that when she looked at me with her eyes that had a faint blue/white colour...again in it and that she said goodbye to me with a ghostly smile. I told myself that I was only hallucinating. I looked at her and that her eyes were back to normal, somewhat confused too. She then ran off where her brother and friend's were.

I really want to train her badly now...

* * *

A/N: FINALLY DONE~! Hmm...it seems like Tsunayuki's acting weird lately. *smirks* well...let's find out soon...hahaha!

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW THIS!


	3. Bianchi, Lambo & the Purple Haired Girl

A/N: I'm sorry if I'm going to fast forward it a little bit…so yeah.

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER!

Unknown Reviewer: To tell you the truth I am a veryyyy lazy author…so yeah. I'm sorry if they're not acting the way they're suppose to be especially Tsuna being a big brother…truth to be told I am an only child thus I do not know how an older sibling should act and how a younger sibling should also…so I am very sorry for not meeting your expectations…again I am sorry

tenzaichigo: I'm sorry if I haven't thanked you with the review/idea/advice you gave me soooo… thank you for that. And I will try to think about what you told me. :D

WARNINGS: you all know it already... *sob**sob*

* * *

Chapter 3: My…oh my…

It was a beautiful day but it turned out to be not so beautiful. Well… they (the Sawada siblings) met a very beautiful lady with magenta hair, who gave a drink to Tsuna but it turned out to be poisonous when he dropped the can. On the same day, Tsunayuki opened the door, since somebody was ringing it, and saw someone delivering pizza to them. She called Tsuna if he was the one who ordered the pizza, who went to the door, and told Tsunayuki that he didn't order any pizza. Then the delivery man/woman suddenly opened the pizza box that had purple pizza in it and unsuccessfully tried to smash it on Tsuna's face. It was one of the days that Tsuna was happy that he was a No-Good who was clumsy enough to slipped on their own feet when he saw the magenta haired woman trying to smash the weird purple pizza on his face.

"Wh-who are you and wh-what do you want from my nii-san?" Tsunayuki asked, using an umbrella as her weapon. Though it was obvious that she was scared of the lady in front of her she wanted to protect her brother from the mean yet beautiful lady in front of her. The magenta lady didn't answer as she moved forward but stopped when they heard a very familiar voice

"Ciaossu" Reborn's voice was heard

"REBORN!" the magenta lady dropped the purple pizza and scooped the infant onto her arms. "HIIIE!" both siblings yelled when they saw their wooden floor had a hole where the pizza was supposed to be awhile ago.

Reborn explained that the woman in front of them was known as "Poison Scorpion" or something like that. Bianchi, the woman with magenta hair, told Reborn that he should leave the Sawada siblings and blah blah blah about love that Tsunayuki could not understand since she was too young to know what TRUE LOVE really is. But Reborn rejected Bianchi's offer and said that he needed to train Tsuna. Tsunayuki thought she heard Reborn say her name too but she just shrugged it off. Then Bianchi became angry that her Reborn declined her offer thus making her angry and tried numerous attempts to kill Tsuna for taking Reborn away from her. But in the end she ended up living in their house.

What surprised them the most was that she was Gokudera's Big Sister! Sadly, Gokudera would always have a severe stomach ache whenever he sees her. A trauma, maybe?

Yet Tsunayuki had an Onee-san for the first time. At least she wasn't going to get/use/hurt her brother, right? So she doesn't need to protect her brother from her. Plus she's a young adult woman who is wayyy above her brother's league and is obsess with Reborn, ne?

* * *

The next day that afternoon, when Reborn was tutoring Tsuna, Tsuna noticed that there was something or someone who was standing on the branch of their tree that was near his room. 'A kid?' Tsuna thought. 'With cow print clothes' he added sweat dropping. He was telling Reborn that there was a kid by the window while he was being tutored in math but Reborn kept teaching him, ignoring whatever Tsuna was saying. Then the kid by the tree was ruffling his own hair as if there was something inside his oversized hair. To Tsuna's surprise he saw a weapon come out of his hair as he steadied it, aiming it to Reborn. "Die Reborn!" Tsuna heard the little boy that was around 5 years old said. The missile broke Tsuna's window and was going towards Reborn but he amazingly stopped it and threw it back to the boy who fired it. Well…karma has its ways.

With Tsunayuki

Tsunayuki was bored. She has done everything she needed to do. Her homework, her projects and everything a nine-year old could think of doing. It was boring when you're young and your sibling is already at his teenage years. She loved her brother soooo much but he was too old to play with her now, unlike when they were still kids. And even if he wanted to play with her he was too busy with homework or with Reborn tutoring him. Her mom was too busy doing house chores and if she wanted to help all the house chores would be done and her mom would rest or her mom wanted her to rest since maybe she was tired with school. 'I wish Dad was here or at least a playmate to play with' she thought resting her head on her wooden desk, like her brother's, where she was currently at. She was getting sleepy when her head shot up as she heard a loud CRASH at the room beside her room.

It was her brother's room.

She stood up and went to her brother's room to unexpectedly see a cow looking boy that was around 5 years old, crying at her brother's room.

The kid named Lambo…who introduced himself to them a while ago weirdly. Well for Tsunayuki, it was quite funny since the young boy was introducing himself while crying, mixing other words as he introduces himself.

Tsunayuki then was interested in Lambo. Then he told them that he'd be staying so that he could kill Reborn, Tsunayuki then was happy. Lambo, too, was happy that there was another child in the household other than Reborn and that he had a new playmate (subordinate) that he could play with. "Ne…let's play" Lambo said, tugging her sock after the weird introduction he gave them. Tsunayuki was happy that she got a new playmate and that they would play so she happily accepted the offer but before they could play Lambo said that he would kill Reborn first. Lambo then showed one of his toys and pointed it to Reborn, firing it. The Sawada sibling made their famous 'HIIE!'S when they saw a missile going towards Reborn. Of course being a famous hitman Reborn immediately stopped the missile and threw it to Lambo once more. The missile didn't explode but it hit Lambo and sent him flying him out of the window making him a star.

"Uwaah~! Lambo!" Tsunayuki shouted as she saw Lambo's falling where she presumed the playground was. "Nii-san, Reborn-kun! I'll go get Lambo" she said as she ran out of Tsuna's room before Tsuna utter any word to stop her. "T-tsuki!" he finally said it as he tried to get up but he fell down when Reborn smacked him with a Leon paper fan. "She'll be fine" Reborn said to Tsuna. When Tsuna was about to say something Reborn cut him "She can take care of herself Dame-Tsuna. She's a growing girl as a matter of fact…And you still have your math homework yet to be done" Reborn smirked, this made Tsuna sigh in defeat knowing that his sister was strong compared to him and because whatever protest he made Reborn would always retort back.

* * *

With Tsunayuki

Luckily the playground was only a 5 minute walk from their house. She would want to take her time to go to the playground to look at the pretty sky that had orange and pink hues but since she needed to find Lambo, who she thinks that is injured, so she ran. She then arrived and saw no one was there anymore. "It is getting dark already" she said to herself. She then was searching for Lambo, high and low, saying his name aloud without a response. 10 minutes of searching she was going to give up when she saw two feet sticking out of a bush. It was familiar but when she looked at it closely she saw a tail in between it. "LAMBO~!" she yelled happily, going towards where Lambo was. She removed Lambo from the bush and saw that he was unconscious. She giggled when she saw his appearance. He had some leaves on his head, some minor scratches on his face, his cow suit had some holes and Lambo's eyes were swirling like a fishcake(Naruto) in a ramen.

Completing her mission, she decided to return home with Lambo secured in her arms. But when she took two steps she saw a lonely girl by the bench. She wanted to leave but there was a voice inside her head that was telling her that girl by the bench was lonely and sad and that she needed someone to talk to. So she went to the girl that she saw on the bench and saw that the girl was pretty.

The girl had a pretty purple wavy hair that reached until below her shoulders, while her bangs covered her right purple eye.

So she went to her and the girl by the bench noticed her presence. Tsunayuki smiled at the pretty onee-san and asked, "Ne, nee-san can I sit here?" the purple head girl looked at Tsunayuki with confusion visible on her eyes, so she gave her a nod, shyly.

Tsunayuki was hesitant if should make a conversation or not. Her brother and mother…well mostly her brother, would always tell her not to talk to strangers but the pretty onee-san beside her made her feel that she's special or something that made her think that she has a special kind of connection or whatsoever. So she breathe out and asked a random question that popped on her head, "Ne, nee-san why are you still here, all alone?" not knowing that she made the girl beside her nervous. "U-umm…Ano…It's just I still don't want to go home" the purple head girl said fidgeting. "Really?" Tsunayuki asked looking at the sky whilst the girl beside her nods her head timidly. "Uwaaah~ the sky sure is pretty ne?" Tsunayuki asked the pretty nee-san beside her, looking at the sky. "You know what nee-san whenever I'm lonely or sad I just look at the sky" Tsunayuki didn't know why she suddenly said this but she continued nevertheless. "It's so big that it's as if it understands whatever I am feeling and comforts me" she smiled imagining her brother's happy face. "…" the girl was looking at her silently. "The Sky is soooo big, that it's as if it's hugging me, making all the sadness and loneliness that I feel melt away that I could only feel warm and cozy in the inside. It's like it's telling me that I'm not alone and that the Sky would always be there for me" Tsunayuki said, smiling softly as she hugged the unconscious Lambo.

Tsunayuki snapped out of her thoughts, looked at the pretty onee-san beside her and laughed sheepishly while her free hand scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry if I said those words to you. I think you're saying that I'm weird already" she laughed but the onee-san beside her just smiled at her and before she could say anything a voice was heard and it shouted, "TSUNAYUKI? Where are you?" the voice was filled with worry. Tsunayuki quickly got off the bench and said, "Uwaah~ nii-san's calling me!" she suddenly run off to where she think her brother's voice came from but stopped as she looked at the girl at the bench once more and flashed one of her heart warming smiles. "Bye bye Nee-san!" she waved goodbye as she started running when she heard her name being called yet again.

* * *

With the girl (A/N: I think you know who this girl is. -_-")

"Tsunayuki?" she muttered the cute little girl's name, looking at her retreating back until she couldn't see it with her visible eye anymore. She smiled when the little girl made her feel better than she was awhile ago. She suddenly got up and started walking, deciding to go home since it was getting dark. But before she could leave the playground she looked at the sky one last time and asked herself 'the sky, huh?' she smiled softly remembering the little girl's words. '_Just look at the sky…it understands you whatever you are feeling…hugging you, making all your sadness and loneliness melt…you're not alone, it's always there for you all the time_' the purple haired girl wanted to cry by then knowing that someone would be there for her from now on.

* * *

With Tsunayuki

After getting lectured for how many minutes by Tsuna, the Sawada sibling along with two infants (Reborn and Lambo) was finally going home. Tsuna was holding his sister's hand fearing that something might happen to her while Tsunayuki was holding Lambo by her other hand and Reborn on top of Tsuna's head.

Tsunayuki looked at the darkening Sky and recalled what happened in the playground awhile ago as they walked toward their house. She was saying those weird stuffs to the pretty purple hair onee-san while imagining her brother. "Onii-san is like the Sky" she said loudly making Reborn and Tsuna look at her. "Onii-san is understanding and melts the sadness and loneliness that I feel, letting me know that I am not alone and that you're always there for me" She smiled, looking at Tsuna, who was confused. Tsuna, not understanding why he was compared to the Sky, just gave his sister a warm smile, ruffling Tsunayuki's hair lovingly, making her pout. "Now where did you learn those words, huh, Tsuki?" he asked as he quickly pecked his sister's forehead and just laughed along the way with a serious Reborn looking at the smiling face of Tsunayuki. 'Is it me or does she mysteriously knows what the role of the Sky is?' Reborn asked himself, tugging his hat to cover his eyes.

* * *

Finally done~! :D

PLEASE REVIEW!

**A/N: there is a reason why I made _the girl_ that I think you know who she is already and Tsunayuki closeeee...so yeah**

_**The Mist vaguely resembles the Snow...**_

haha just wanted to put that. ;)

hope you'll review! :D


	4. Hahi! Its Haru

Thank you for those who reviewed my story :3

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. D8

* * *

Chapter 4

Walk, walk, walk…the Sawada siblings walked. Stop, glance, shrug, walk…Tsunayuki has been doing this ever since they've left the house. It's as if someone was stalking them. Also, she kept hearing some rustling and a faint 'Hahi!' from somewhere. It was somehow bothering her. Then out of nowhere a girl, who had some twigs stuck on her head, came out and suddenly hugged Reborn, who was walking beside them, saying how cute he was and all. She introduced herself as Miura Haru and she wanted to befriend with Reborn.

'If Bianchi was here she would surely kill her right now' Tsuna thought, paling a little, not liking how a certain magenta haired woman would violently react when she sees her precious Reborn in someone else's arms. Oh what a wonderful sight it would be…numerous oozing purple smoke coming out of her poison cooking while being thrown to the blabbering girl in front of them.

Then after a second or two the blabbering brunette girl glared at Tsuna harshly which made Tsuna cringe. Then she started to say mean words to Tsuna like "You're abusing Reborn-chan!" which made Tsuna yell inside his head saying, 'It's the other way around!' and the girl was like yadda yadda yadda.

Tsunayuki could not take it anymore. A faint dark aura was surrounding her. 'Child abuser!' Haru managed to say while Tsuna was just looking at her with a what-the-hell-did-I-do look, not believing that he turned out to be the bad guy when the baby, who was in the arms of Haru, was the one who was abusing him! Whilst Tsunayuki's dark aura became larger and a vein popped on her forehead. Someone…someone was insulting her brother…! Her oh so loving brother! How dare that woman insult her brother just like that! No one! I mean no one insults her brother in front of her! The orange haired girl was wayyyy better than this blabbering girl in front of her!

Oh how she wished that her Hayato-nii or at least Lambo was here to shove those dynamites/grenades into her mouth to make her shut up and say sorry to her nii-san for insulting him. Or even better, she would do it herself. Mwahahahaha, but Lady Luck wasn't on her side that morning when she didn't bring her umbrella to smack it to the girl in front of her like a staff. How sad it was for her.

Hey you can't blame a nine year old for being like that.

It was true that she was a sweet child, that everyone already knew, but deep down inside she can be a small devil when someone dares to hurt someone important to her. Well it was natural wasn't it?

"Gyahaha! The all mighty Lambo-sama is here to kill you Reborn!"

Speak of the devil, Tsunayuki evilly smirked inside. She then saw her playmate swinging using an electric wire and got two pink grenades inside his bushy hair, one at each hand. And since him being Lambo and being Lambo means that you are a complete (cow) idiot, he did not notice that, that because both of his hand were not available because he was holding a grenade, there was nothing that would allow him to hold on the electric wire thus making him fall down, head down first.

"Guwahh~! Gotta…Stay…Calm" Lambo whimpered

'Uwahh~! Lambo!' Tsunayuki thought worriedly, her dark aura was nowhere to be found/felt (?) She then attempted to go to Lambo but Haru managed to scoop him into her arms, after putting Reborn down, and she started to rub her cheeks on Lambo's cheeks, saying that he was cute and all.

Bad move I must say…because Tsunayuki's dark aura was now bigger than before. But before she could land a hit on Haru she was being drag by her brother. 'Lemme hit her! Lemme hit her!' she thought kicking and punching the air while her brother was dragging her by her collar while dashing towards their school.

* * *

Then that afternoon Tsunayuki was happy that her Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii would have a study group at their house since her nii-san and Yamamoto needed to do a math assignment and that Gokudera would tutor them. Since Tsunayuki did want to bother them she simply told her nii-san and the others that she'd stay in her room for the time being and that after they're finished they'd play with her, which she receive with a peck on the forehead and a hug from her nii-san.

It was only a few minutes that she was done with all her homework with a little trouble but her brother and the others weren't still finished with the math assignment that they needed to do when she left them for an hour or so before deciding to do her work. 'Hmmm…maybe it's a hard one?' Tsunayuki thought to herself. She debated either she'd visit them or not but thought that she'll only bother them. Hey what could an elementary student know anything about middle school lessons anyway? She wasn't a genius who was advance or anything. Grr…oh how she wanted to be useful to her brother.

Then an idea suddenly popped on her mind. 'Since nii-san and I are in the Mafia along with Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii...and that nii-san is the boss while I'm the subordinate and since that a subordinates' job is to protect the boss...YES! Maybe I should Martial Arts or something? To protect nii-san from the evil ones!' she thought going to Fantasy Land where she would defeat every villain that opposes her brother. She giggled slightly thinking what she kind of style she should use to protect her brother. Should she be a bomber like her Hayato-nii? But she didn't want to copy her Hayato-nii's style. It was his after all. Hmmm maybe she could be a gunner like Reborn? Ah yes Reborn...maybe she could consult him later. So back to the topic...hmm...guns weren't her type. She doesn't even know how to aim properly...even with by just using a watergun! She booed herself. Resting her head on her desk. Hmmm...Ah! Her head shot up! She remembered that her father gave her a wooden staff on her 6th birthday. He was even teaching her how to use it and some techniques over here and there. She asked why he was teaching her and all which made her father laugh loudly and told her that it was for self defense. She never knew that it was going to be helpful. She smiled inwardly. Telling herself that she'd consult Reborn later. And once again she was in Fantasy Land drifting off to sleep.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Surprisingly, Yamamoto and Gokudera weren't there as usual so that they could go to school together.

"Maybe they went ahead or they needed to do something" Tsunayuki told her brother as he agreed.

"Well…let's go" he smiled as they happily walked to school

As they were nearly on the bridge they heard a click clacking sound behind them. They looked at each other and looked behind them and saw Miura Haru, the girl from yesterday, wearing a ridiculous outfit. She wore an old blue samurai armor and other metal object attached to her body, a pink motorcycle helmet on her head and a she was also holding a hockey stick.

'Hiee! She's somehow scary!' Tsunayuki thought, getting something from her bag

Then Haru was telling that the outfit that she was wearing was a costume that she thought and worked all night just for her to win over Reborn. So that's why she has eye bags, the Sawada siblings thought simultaneously. She came forward and started to attack them recklessly. But to Tsuna and Haru's surprise Tsunayuki managed to block Haru's attack with a weapon.

'An umbrella?' Tsuna yelled inside his mind wondering where his sister got that umbrella

If Reborn were to see this, which we all probably know that he is watching and is hiding somewhere, he would be amused that the younger one was protecting the older one; which was supposed to be the other way around and he would be slightly disappointed that his student was being once again being a dame and was not fulfilling his role as a Mafia Boss.

Since Tsuna didn't want his sister getting hurt he pulled her collar when she and Haru were preparing to attack each other. "Ni-nii-san?" Tsunayuki was surprised that her brother pulled her from battle when she was trying to protect him from that woman. "Tsuki! Don't do something like that! What will mom say when you get hurt? And most importantly what will I do if ever you get hurt because of me?" Tsuna scolded his sibling for being reckless, a little anger and worry evident on his caramel eyes which made Tsunayuki guilty when she saw his eyes. "I'm sorry" Tsunayuki muttered, realizing that what she did made her nii-san worried and that what she did was stupid.

Well…since Haru wasn't listening was too busy to even notice the sibling moment that was being shared by Tsuna and Tsunayuki, so she rushed towards them and swung the hockey stick, attacking them once more. Tsuna and Tsunayuki just dodged and ran around in circles with Haru tailing them. Oh how Tsuna wished that his two friends were here to help them.

"Tsuna/Tsuki! Jyuudaime/Hime-chan!" thank you Kami-sama for answering his prayer! But his happiness lasted only for a brief moment when Haru swung her hockey stick which separated them and caused Haru to lose her footing that made her fall of the bridge because of the heavy metals attached to her body. "Ah! Look out!" Tsuna heard his sister say. (A/N: hey even if Tsunayuki somewhat hates Haru she still has heart.) The next thing that happened made his heart drop.

…

…

…

"**TSUKI!"**

…

…

…

She fell off the bridge with Haru when she tried to save her. Without thinking he prepared himself to save the both of them, especially Tsuki. Yet he was stopped when Yamamoto and Gokudera wrapped their strong arms around his thin waist. "Tsuna/Jyuudaime don't!" they shouted, a struggling Tsuna on their hold. "B-but! T-tsuki! Save! Can't swim!" He shouted, unable to form a perfect sentence as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "Then save them with your Dying Will, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn's voice was heard as he shot a Dying Will Bullet towards Tsuna.

"Reborn!" he shouted, jumping off the bridge.

* * *

Tsunayuki's POV

Darkness…

All I could see is darkness…I couldn't remember why I'm envelop in darkness or why I feel light as if the water was drifting me away. Then I suddenly remembered that I tried to save a girl named Haru from falling off the bridge but since she was heavy…not literally heavy…haha…we both fell.

Again…Again I tried to save another person I barely know. Was I always like that? Willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of others, even if my own life was in stake? I never knew…

Am I going to die? I asked myself then my question was answered when I felt my eye lids getting tired. Sigh… 'So this is the end?' I thought thinking of dad, mom, Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Reborn-kun…and nii-san. Then suddenly…

LIGHT…

I saw light was now covering me, replacing the darkness.

"You mustn't give up little one. You still have an important role in this world where I…no your brother will need you." a nice voice told me

"Who are you?" I asked the voice

"Just someone important" the voice said followed by a soft chuckle

"Really? Wh-what is my purpose anyway?" I asked once more curious why this voice still wants me alive while the voice just chuckled again. "You ask too much question little one." The voice said making me want to pout. "All your questions would be answered but not now maybe sooner or later" the voice continued then it said, "You better wake up now or else you're brother's going to kill himself if you don't wake up" the voice said as I saw a blurry image of him. He had this long black cape around him and under him was a glowing crest…but I couldn't see anymore since I was beginning to regain consciousness now.

"-uki! Tsuki! Tsuki!" a voice kept calling my name while shaking both my shoulder's violently. "Nngh" I moaned, slowly opening my eyes as I saw my brother's crying happy face. "TSUKI!/HIME-CHAN" the trio shouted as Nii-san hugged me rather powerfully while Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii sighed in relief. "Ni-nii-san!" I chocked, I couldn't breathe!

"I'm sorry…I thought you weren't going to wake up" he said with a sad smile, worry still evident on his caramel eyes. Sadly, our sibling moment was cut short when Haru began to squeal and talk to Nii-san about saving our…well mostly my life and that she declared her love towards Nii-san.

Well that woke me up!

"Yadda!" I stood up but fell since I was still feeling weak. "I can't hand over nii-san to you, you weird woman!" I said to her as I hugged nii-san with all my might. 'Hmmm weird woman? That's what Hayato-nii would usually say. Maybe I'm spending too much time with him…hehe' I thought evilly. "His mine!" well that came out of nowhere I said to myself as I stuck my tongue out. But the weird woman protested and started to call nii-san, 'Jyuudaime' with a kissy kissy effect. Bleh. It was good thing Hayato-nii protested as well…dynamites in hand.

Then our fight began with Hayato-nii by my side. Hah! It was 2 against 1! Take that you lovesick woman!

* * *

Please review!


	5. The Extreme Sasagawa Ryohei

Thank you for those who reviewed on mah last chapter. ;3

WARNING: typos and all...well you know the rest

* * *

Chapter 5

Sigh…

Tsuna sighed once again. He did not want to remember his (painful) encounter with the Disciplinary Committee Chairman last week and that just a few days ago he did not know that once again he gained another subordinate in his so called 'Family' that Reborn kept talking about. The new subordinate was once another five year old kid. A Chinese kid to be exact named I-Pin. How he met her?

"I don't want to remember it" Tsuna muttered to himself, distressed while walking to school

Well let's just say that there were a lot of explosions over here and over there…literally. Glares, snarls, and dark auras were directly given towards Haru courtesy of Gokudera and Tsunayuki. The ten year bazooka coming out from Lambo's over sized hair that went to I-Pin letting them meet TYL I-Pin. Lastly, another explosion, thanks to our favorite idiot cow, who showed himself to TYL I-Pin that activated her sealed Pinzu Time Bomb that had a (somewhat obvious) password to activate it which was, broccoli monster. Well the good part after the entire explosive event that he and his friends went through was that Tsunayuki gained another playmate to play with, other than Lambo.

Well Tsuna did not want to remember any more of it since it was going to be a _normal_ day for him, his sister and his friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, as they were peacefully walking towards school. When you mean by Gokudera threatening/shouting at Yamamoto while he was laughing casually with whatever the bomber was telling him, Tsuna in the middle trying to stop the two from killing each other, Gokudera to be exact, and as for Tsunayuki she was giggling at the scene in front of her…yeah it was a peaceful walk.

But suddenly…

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" a strange voice said from afar can be heard. The quartet stopped whatever they were doing as they looked at the same time to the left then to the right of the street and finally, they looked at each other with a big red question mark popping on their heads.

Ignoring it, they continued to whatever they were doing by merely being pissed off, laughing, being the peacemaker and giggling at the sight of the three boys. After a minute or two, they heard the weird voice again. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB SAWADA!" that immediately made them stopped on their tracks. 'Tsuna/Jyuudaime/Nii-san/Me joining the boxing club?' they all thought at the same time though with different emotions - clueless, happy, confused or horrified – on what they just heard.

"EHH?" they all shouted as they looked at their backs and saw a large dust from a far going towards them. It's as if someone was running towards them with EXTREME speed. But it was true that someone was running towards them. Eventually that person stopped in front of them with a huge smile. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB SAWADA TSUNA!" the white haired person with a band-aid on top of his nose and white bandages covering both his palm until his lower arm, shouted rather...earsplitting that made them cover their ears.

"OY! WHO ARE YOU?" Gokudera shouted, but not as loud as the person in front of them. "I AM SASAGAWA RYOHEI! AND MY MOTTO IS…_**EXTREME!**_" (A/N: correct me if I'm wrong)

Ouch…that (loudness) made them cover their poor ears…again.

Then all of the sudden the boxer was telling Tsuna how passionate he was and all. Telling and pointing at the sky that he should reach the whatever-its-name-is star though it was still morning and all you could see is the clear blue sky and some aloof clouds floating slowly.

They then discussed about this Boxing business that Tsunayuki could not relate to. Seriously…how can someone recruit her brother to join the boxing club when he just saw him win in a volleyball tournament or kendo match against an upperclassman? It was weird. Maybe **TOOO** many things were happening in her brother's school that she wasn't aware off and that her Nii-san wasn't telling her. It wasn't fair, she pouted inwardly.

Before Tsuna could protest any longer he heard a familiar voice, "O-onii-san!" Tsuna then saw the woman of his dreams, Sasagawa Kyoko. Ahh~…Wait… "O-ONII-SAN!" Tsuna shouted, surprised that the two in front of him were distinctive siblings. Then the quartet looked and observed Kyoko at the same time then at Ryohei…Kyoko, Ryohei, Kyoko, Ryohei…

'They don't look like siblings!' Tsuna thought and he was quite sure that his companions too, were thinking the same thing. They possibly don't look like siblings since one was loud and well…extreme while the other one was quiet, cute and not so extreme.

"Onii-san please don't force Tsuna-kun to join your boxing club" Kyoko said not quite happy that her brother was asking – forcing – her classmate to join his club just because he was passionate and all. But she was happy that her brother had a smile on his face because he thought that Tsuna was one of those people who are strong and passionate to the EXTREMEEE!

"I am not forcing him to the EXTREME! Right Sawada?" he smiled widely as if Ryohei was telling him that he wasn't forcing him, he was just merely _**asking**_ him.

"Well I have to go now! See you in the gym later, after school, Sawada!" the hyperactive boxer left and went to enter their school gate with his famous "EXTREME"s along the way. School gate? They never knew that they arrived in school already. Time sure flies when you're having fun, ne?

"Ano, Tsuna-kun please don't take Onii-san seriously. He's just you know…passionate. But I'm happy that I saw Onii-san smile today. He seems to be always down these days. Well…I've got to go now see you later Tsuna-kun" Kyoko smiled as she entered the gate and yelled "O-onii-san! You forgot you're bag again!"

"Ahaha…well it seems I have to go know Tsuki-chan…ara what's the matter Tsuki-chan?" Tsuna asked his sister why she was quite upset and was pouting childishly.

"It's because Nii-san doesn't tell me things anymore. Puyuu~" Tsunayuki puffed, her arms crossed over her chest while pouting.

"E-eh?" Tsuna didn't seem to get it at all. "Why didn't you tell me that you won a volleyball tournament or kendo fight against your senior? Puyuu~" she puffed again not liking that her Nii-san wasn't telling her things that's been happening to his days anymore, like they used too.

"Oh come on Tsu-tsuki-chan you don't have to be upset about it. It's not that eventful anyway…haha" Tsuna tried to reason out but it wasn't doing any good. "Puyuu~" she puffed again while Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera to help him since they were eerily quiet.

Yamamoto suddenly thought of something and laughed as he ruffled Tsunayuki's hair and said, "Why don't you join us later after school in the gym with Sempai, ne, Tsuki-chan?" which made Tsunayuki interested. "Hiee! Why does Tsuki-chan have to go later when I'm just going to refuse Sempai's request?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto. "Haha! You'll never know maybe something eventful might happen later, ne?" Yamamoto laughed as he ruffled Tsunayuki's hair once more. Well this made Tsunayuki more interested.

"O-of course there's bound to happen interesting and eventful where ever Jyuudaime is!" Gokudera said, trying to please his beloved Jyuudaime and not wanting Yamamoto to take his spotlight all to himself. "Then I'll go later! And if there is something interesting then I can forgive you Nii-san for not telling me those interesting things" she smiled at Tsuna and hugged him which he returned back.

Tsuna sighed and said to himself, 'Well there is nothing I can do to stop you. You were always the curious type'

Tsunayuki looked at the big clock that was on her Nii-san's school building and yelled, "Hiee! I'm going to be late! Bye Nii-san, Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii! I'll see ya later" she bid them goodbye as she ran off to go to her school before she would be scolded by the teacher.

The trio waved as they saw the young girl's retreating figure disappear as she turned right at the second block from their school. "Let's go now Jyuudaime before we get late!" Gokudera said while Yamamoto just laughed which made Gokudera angry for an unknown reason.

'I hope nothing EXTREME will happen later' Tsuna thought as he entered the school gate along with his friends.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

Well this was finally it…

He would consult Kyoko's Onii-san and tell him that he's sorry that he couldn't join because he was just a dame and that his passion is not as EXTREME as Ryohei thought it would be. Then he could go home and tell his sister that nothing EXTREME happened. Speaking of Tsuki, it was a surprise that she wasn't here yet and neither were Yamamoto nor Gokudera were with him like they talked about it this morning. Oh well…

Breathe in and out…

Tsuna decided to open the sliding door but before he could a certain someone already opened it for him. "OY! SAWADA! YOU EXTREMELY CAME!" Tsuna just laughed nervously and wanted to explain that he did not want to join his sempai's EXTREME sport but the older teen cut him before he could say anything and said, "YOU'RE EXTREMELY POPULAR SAWADA! THESE GUYS EVEN WENT HERE TO CHEER ON YOU!" and to his surprise he saw the people that he was thinking of awhile ago were already inside the boxing club's venue with some extra people. "Nii-san!" Tsunayuki shouted and hugged him which he returned.

"Bianchi! I-Pin! Lambo! HARU? What are you guys doing here?" he exclaimed not happy that they came

"Reborn told us" Bianchi said. Then the rest of the people who he did not expect announced that they were present. Though when it was Haru's turn the room's temperature seemed to have dropped to how many degrees. It was like they were buried underneath a thousand layers of snow already! Also it seems as if the source of it was the person beside Tsuna, who was Tsunayuki. 'But she seems pretty _**normal **_to me' Tsuna thought

"Yo Tsuna! It was a surprise that these guys showed up. Though Gokudera suddenly got sick and went to the infirmary for awhile…ahaha!" the baseball player laughed while Tsuna was eyeing at Bianchi warily yet he was happy that the room's temperature was back to normal.

"Even Master Pao Pao came!" Ryohei yelled happily that he saw the famous Thai Boxer. "Master Pao Pao?" both the Sawada sibling asked as they looked where the extreme boxer was pointing at. Then they froze that they saw that the 'Master Pao Pao' the Ryohei was mentioning was Reborn.

"Ohohoho…Ciaossu" Reborn said who was wearing a weird elephant hat with nothing on but a boxing short and gloves. He then told Tsuna that he should reach the whatever-its-name-is star that Ryohei told him awhile ago.

Tsuna could not remember but he realized that he was inside the boxing ring with boxing clothes and boxing gloves with his boxing sempai in it. Oh he was so dead.

"Tsuna-san do your best~!" Haru squealed and placed a head protector that they use in boxing on his head. "Oy! You love sick woman get your love sick hands away from Nii-san!" Tsunayuki yelled outside the ring. She was not amused that the love sick woman was going to be the referee making her close to her beloved Nii-san.

But to Tsunayuki's annoyance, Haru just ignored her while Reborn hit the bell indicating that the boxing match has started.

For Tsunayuki, the match at first was well rather disappointing since her Nii-san wasn't fighting back as he receive numerous jabs from the boxer and also her brother slipped when the boxer made her Nii-san surprise. Then the opponent of her Nii-san suddenly said that her Nii-san hasn't accepted him because he was not worthy. What surprised Tsunayuki was that Reborn fired a Dying Will Bullet at her Nii-san's opponent and at her Nii-san as well. Both of them had the Dying Will Flame on top of their forehead, though her Nii-san was bigger and brighter compared to the boxer.

Then the EXTREME fight began!

"Uwaah~!" Tsunayuki's eyes began to sparkle when she saw her Nii-san was dodging all the EXTREME punches that his opponent was giving him. Then when his Nii-san ducked from one of his opponent's punches, he did an EXTREME right upper punch that sent his opponent fly outside the boxing ring!

"Uwaah~! Nii-san won! Nii-san won!" Tsunayuki jumped up and down while tossing Lambo onto the air. Sadly, her happy moment was gone when a certain brunette said, "Hahi! Tsuna-san won because that punch was filled with love from Haru~!" it seems that she was in Lala land.

'It would have been better if Nii-san's punch was filled with my love and that it knocks you down and temporarily sends you to Lala land' Tsunayuki thought, trying not to voice out her (weird) opinion. 'Scratch that, it would have been even better if I personally knock you off with my staff that I finally found' she thought, laughing manically. Oh how a devil she can be sometimes. Kukukukuku…

Tsunayuki snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that a girl came inside the boxing room and said that the kendo club took a girl named Kyoko. Then after a few seconds a familiar girl arrived who was Kyoko.

"hahaha! There sure are a lot of people coming here" Yamamoto laughed when he saw the captain of the Kendo club come along with the captain of the High School Kendo club along with some of his members. It seems that the two captains were brothers since they obviously look alike and that they were talking about how the school's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, should be the manager of the younger one's club. Then after their little speech, Gokudera arrived while holding his stomach in agony. "I will protect Jyuudaime, even if Aneki is here" he said painfully.

Soon enough a fight happened between the Kendo club of the Middle School division and High School division with Tsuna's family. (A/N: Insert bell ring here)

It was quite an amusing fight actually. With some Dynamites over here and over there, Poison Cooking thrown to the opponents' faces, Gyoza fist directed at them, Yamamoto playing leap frog with them, also the EXTREME captain of the boxing club gave them some EXTREME punches.

But what surprised them the most was that a nine year old just stared at them as she just kicked them there…yes THERE. She didn't even use her weapon! But then again, THE Dame-Tsuna did beat the Kendo Club Captain with his own Dying Will! Without the help of the Dying Will Bullet, of course.

Hmm…maybe it was both of it.

Moving on with the story…all in all Tsuna's Family won and yet again gained another subordinate…

To his displeasure of course

"Haaahhh…" Tsuna sat down out of exhaustion from the event that just happened this afternoon. Hey who wouldn't be? When you dealt the EXTREME Onii-san of his crush in a boxing match, then fought him again with them having the Dying Will Flame on their foreheads, which takes him a lot of energy whenever his in Hyper Mode, and lastly, the Karate Middle School and High School _visiting _them.

'Wah…I'm so exhausted!' Tsuna thought but he snapped out of his thoughts when Haru started to squeal and yell how _her Tsuna-san_ saved _her _because _he__loves her _and gave the Captain of the (Middle School) Kendo Club a punch filled with _his__love _for _her_.

Haru kept squealing and twirling like a ballerina with both of her hands clasped together but when she stopped she saw the cold hard glares being sent to her by Gokudera and Tsunayuki with dark auras surrounding them.

"Ha-hahi?" she was confused and startled

"Oh you are so going to get it you crazy woman" Gokudera gritted his teeth like an angry dog, though he was a little pale since he can see his sister's face.

While beside him was an equally pissed/angry Tsunayuki, who was still holding her staff. Reborn found it quite amusing since the young girl was pissed off yet she was trying to keep her innocent self in the presence of her brother. It was kinda cute. (A/N: not the word I'm actually looking for since it is REBORN. And it seems Reborn and Cute is not compatible…for me though)

"You better run you crazy love sick woman" Tsunayuki muttered darkly yet innocently at Haru, who step back from fear. And since she couldn't take it anymore she did what any person would do…she ran of course.

"Oy come back here you crazy woman!" Gokudera chased her around the room while Haru had her arms in the air as she ran; yelling, 'Tsuna-san please save me!'

"Hayato-nii please stop chasing **HARU-NEE~**" she smiled sweetly as she too chased the duo. Well this made Reborn yet again amused with the young girl's act and that what she was saying had a different meaning. 'Hmph…trying to act innocent and all in front of Tsuna but you're really pissed off/angry that Haru's hitting on your brother…hmph it seems you're unconsciously becoming someone from what a Mafioso would do' **(1)** Reborn tilted his fedora and smirked as he left the room, leaving Tsuna and his 'Family' laughing on how their three members were acting.

"Oy come back here crazy woman!"

"Hahi!"

"Hayato-nii, please stop~"

* * *

OMAKE CORNER!

Side Story: Tsunayuki fighting with some of the High School Kendo Members

Guy 1: hey what's an elementary kid doing here?

Guy 2: I dunno but it seems she's not worth the fight since she's little and all

*Guy 1 and 2 turned their backs*

Tsunayuki: *pissed off* oh I'll show you little you big fat chickens. *kicks them in the balls*

Guy 1 and 2: *faints from the pain in their middle*

Tsunayuki: *scoffs* so much for being little ey? *giggles darkly*

Guy 1 and 2: *whimpers*

* * *

I'm soooo sorry if the ending was bad! I could not think of any good ending *sobs*

And I think Tsunayuki's OOC...Puyuuu~

**(1) I think that what Mafioso's would do when they are in enemy territory or whatsoever… they pretend. By hiding their real emotions/nature and by having a different one to please or not to show any suspicion from someone else. I know some people are like that but Tsunayuki is not the type of person to do that but since Haru is an 'enemy' to her she does not want any suspicion from any person especially her brother that she can actually be like that (dark and whatsoever) and if I am not making sense…well good luck. *laughs***

I guess the next chapter would be about Dino…I guess *is laughing*

Well please review


	6. The Clumsy Dino

Thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter!

WARNING: wrong grammar, typos and more

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own my OC, Tsunayuki. :3

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Dino

"And then, and then?" Tsunayuki enthusiastically asked her brother as they walked home after school. It wasn't a surprise if Yamamoto and Gokudera were not with them, when Yamamoto had baseball practice while Gokudera needed to buy something important. (A/N: something important that he might get lung cancer)

Amused by his little sister enthusiasm, Tsuna continued his tale that he promised his sister when they met Kyoko's Onii-san, "And then when I arrived at the rooftop just what I-Pin told me, I saw her there while eating a dumpling" Tsuna said as her sister listened intently at his story. (A/N: Refer to Chapter 5 when Tsuna told her that he'd tell her what's been going on with his life in school that she wasn't aware off)

Tsunayuki was at first worried when she heard her brother told her that I-Pin tried to _harm_ him but she laughed when Tsuna imitated when he was hit by the Gyoza Fist by wiggling his arms and legs making him look like a jellyfish, though that wasn't the real effect of the Gyoza Fist when he inhaled it. Hey, he wouldn't want to make his sister worry by telling her that he was actually thrown around like a rag doll by a mere 5 year old child.

"Ne Nii-san maybe I should ask I-Pin-chan to hit me with her Gyoza Fist that would be fun" she joked not knowing that her brother was sweating a lot when she said that. Trying not to be suspicious he just said, "Ahaha…I t-think that's not a good idea, Tsuki-chan…ahaha" he rubbed the back of his head. "Why is that Nii-san?" she asked innocently as she tilted her head to the right, she was obviously confused. "Ah…eto, yo-you see the G-gyoza Fist is actually made out of garlic. Yo-you wouldn't want to smell garlic ri-right?" what a pathetic excuse he told himself. At least he wasn't really lying to her.

"Hmmm…Nii-san's right!" she agreed. "Yeah I'm rig-Wait you really think so?" he asked quite surprise that his sister believed what he just said. "Un! I'll always believe what Nii-san says since its Nii-san who said it" she smiled making Tsuna somewhat guilty that he somehow took advantage of his sister's trust. "Ahaha…su-sure Tsuki-chan" he ruffled Tsuki's hair while she just pouted.

"Ne Nii-san what hap-ooff" Tsunayuki started but she suddenly fell down on the ground when she bumped into someone. Worried, Tsuna went to her side but was bumped by someone behind him as he fell on the ground, his face meeting it first.

Standing up, the Sawada siblings said in unison, "I-itai" as they rubbed their sore spot from the fall they received.

"I am very sorry Sawada Tsunayoshi-dono, Sawada Tsunayuki-dono" they heard as they turned to see who said it and a man, who they presume that they bumped into, was bowing to them with sunglasses and behind him were a bunch of men wearing suites with scary faces scattered in front of their house.

For the second time they fell on the ground and made their famous 'HIEEE' as they, the strange weird men, parted like the Red Sea and greeted them, 'Welcome home Sawada Tsunayoshi-dono, Sawada Tsunayuki-dono'

Terrified, they got up with shaky legs as they hugged their bags on their chest. They started to walk as they looked right and left at the same time, making sure that they weren't going to harm them and made a run when they reached their front gate then finally the door, making sure that they locked it.

They sighed in relief that they were now safe since they were inside their house already. "Ara…welcome home Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan~" their mother greeted them with a smile. Then Tsunayuki remembered the big strange men in suit outside of their house "M-mom, there are strange men outside of our house!" Tsunayuki yelled not amused that there were strange, freaky, suspicious men outside their house as if they were going to do something bad to them. She can even hear them laughing! (A/N: they're laughing coz they thought the two siblings' reaction were cute and funny)

"Honto ni?" she smiled as if it wasn't bothersome. Then her smile got bigger when she said that they had a guest.

"Eh?" the both asked as they removed their shoes and went upstairs hearing their mother saying that their guest, well Reborn's guest to be specific, was handsome and all. They can imagine, their mother giggling while one of her hands were touching her face like a school girl. Sigh…

"Reborn! What did you do know?" Tsuna barged into his room with his sister behind him. But to Tsuna and Tsunayuki's surprise they saw two other strange guys that they saw outside their house awhile ago. "Hiee! They're here too!" Tsuna shouted while Tsunayuki hid behind her brother. They then heard an all too familiar voice in front of them.

"We've been waiting for you, you know? Tsuna, Tsuki" Reborn said as Tsuna complained what the hell was going on. But before Tsuna could protest any longer he was cut off when a voice said, "Yo, Vongola Decimo"

The Sawada siblings, huh-ed and saw the back of a leather chair in front of them as they saw some blond hair of the person sitting on it, who was facing Tsuna's window. The person on chair began telling them that he came all the way from Italy to visit them. He then introduced himself as the Decimo of the Cavallone Family as the chair turned around to reveal a young man with blond hair and sharp brown eyes who wore a dark green jacket, a black shirt underneath it and pants with a belt around it.

"My name's Dino" he finished as he stood up and walked towards the two siblings.

Tsuna was shocked with young man's introduction, "Cavallone… As in MAFIA?" he could not believe it! He was getting involved in a Mafia related thing again! He could not believe it…one day he was just a dame person who had a normal life then the next day his mother hired a home tutor that was baby and told him that he was going to be the next boss of the most powerful Mafia in the whole world but one thing still remained the same…he was still a dame. Well, once a dame always a dame.

Reborn predicted what Tsuna's actions were going to be but he was amused that Tsunayuki's actions were different; she currently had a frown, more like a pout, on her cute little face. In Reborn's opinion it was as if she was confused and that she didn't believe that Dino was indeed a Mafia boss. Maybe it was because of what he was wearing? Reborn concluded. Well he knew that Tsunayuki's view of what a Mafia Boss would look like was wearing a fancy suit and all since it was how Mafia Bosses looked like in the movies. Well that was what she had said to him a few weeks ago.

Tsunayuki wasn't able to hear her brother's and the man in front of her their short conversation when she was in deep thought. But she did snap out of her thoughts as she heard the blond man in front of them insulting her brother followed by Reborn.

She then stood in front of her brother, a throbbing vein visible on her right fist, as she tried to glare at the man in front her. Keyword tried. She pointed at him and started to shout, "Hey! Don't insult my Nii-san like that, you old man! He may have no aura, nor does he have a daring look or anything but he's still my Nii-san! He also may have zero talent as the next Vongola Boss, but with Reborn-kun's help he can make him the greatest boss in Vongola's history, that's why Reborn-kun's here! You have no right to insult him just because he's clumsy and all but deep inside his a very kind and loving person! Hmph! Take that you _**OLD MAN**_!" she puffed as the occupants just stared at her.

After a few seconds the two men in suit started to chuckle, "Haha! Boss is being told off by a little girl" one of the men in suit said. "I agree. She even called him an _**OLD MAN**_" the one in glasses replied as he emphasized the word 'old man' as he looked at his boss who was shock and was gaping like a fish.

"Tsuki…I think what you said is enough" Tsuna said as faced him and was about to protest but he just kissed her forehead and muttered a thank you that she defended him. Tsunayuki just pouted but agreed nonetheless while Tsuna just smiled at her and ruffled her blond hair.

After making his sister calm down, he then eyed Reborn and asked who they were whilst Reborn just answered that Dino was his senior pupil as he pointed at Dino, who was still gaping like a fish. "Eh, senior pupil?" Tsuna asked

* * *

SCENE CHANGE!

Tsuna and Tsunayuki sat on the floor with Dino, who was still recovering from his shock awhile ago, sat on the leather chair in front of them with Reborn sitting on the armchair while the two men stood on each side of Dino.

"First of all, I want to say sorry for saying harsh things to you, Vongola Decimo and that I've insulted your Nii-san, little one" Dino apologized as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile while the two of his men were trying to suppress their laughter that their boss was called an 'old man' by a 9 year old girl.

"See Tsuki, he already apologized so why don't you apologize to him as well?" Tsuna said, smiling at Tsunayuki who pouted, she was too embarrassed to apologize to the person she just yelled at awhile ago and called him an old man. But with her Nii-san smiling at her like that, she just couldn't refuse; it just made her guilty. "Fine…" she muttered as she pouted once more. She turned to face Dino but turned to the side with a blush while playing with the hem of her school uniform's skirt and said a small sorry to him making Dino smile that the girl in front of him already made a truce and that she was as cute as her Nii-san. (A/N: Tsunayuki blushed because she was embarrassed not because she likes Dino)

"Apology accepted! Moving on…Too tell you the truth that before I met Reborn, I didn't have any talent for being a boss" Dino started as their conversation went on and on. Dino told Tsuna how Reborn taught him with dynamites and other explosive things if he didn't know whenever he studied, how he had to face danger like fighting a bear with his whip and other terrifying methods the baby used which made Tsuna make a no-way-I'm-going-to-go-through-all-of-that look. Then Dino also told them that he was now a boss in charge of 5,000 families and that he wanted to learn a lot more from Reborn but he had to teach Tsuna to become a mafia boss.

Then Tsuna told them that he wasn't interested in becoming a mafia boss and anything related to the Mafia. This made Tsunayuki pout inwardly while his brother and Dino exchange words. 'Wasn't it fun to be part of the Mafia?' she asked herself, daydreaming all the actions, suspense and thrill if they were to continue to be part of the Mafia World. It was like they were in a movie! She squealed inwardly. She can now imagine the adventures that they're going to experience in the future. Maybe they'll experience something more adventurous than her father's 'mining' stories whenever he is at work! Oh it will be one heck of a journey! (A/N: Hmm…Tsuki almost got all her traits from their Father while Tsuna got his from their Mother…interesting)

Then she snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that the Boss of the Cavallone was fishing something out of his jacket. Then came out a turtle!

"Uwaah~ a turtle!" She smiled at the cute creature that Dino was holding as he said, "I'll bite you to death! Ahaha!" with a smile which made Tsunayuki confused why he said that. (A/N: I wanted to put it in) For a second, Tsuna paled when he heard his senior say those five terrifying words to him as an image of a certain prefect popped on his head.

Dino looked at his turtle and said, "His name is Enzo. When I asked Reborn for Leon, he gave me this cute little guy" he smiled while Reborn smirked and just answered that Leon was his partner.

"Uwaah~ ne, Dino-san can hold him?" she asked, wanting to pet a turtle since they didn't have any pet while Dino just smiled at the cute girl and said, "Sure why not? And call me Dino-nii if you want" he ruffled her hair. "Arigato Dino-nii!" Dino was handing Enzo over when all of the sudden the door opened and came in I-Pin and Lambo with I-Pin shouting, 'Unyah! The Broccoli Monster is here!' while Lambo ran after her with two pink grenades at each hand while laughing his famous laugh, 'Gyahahaha!'

And as we all know, Lambo being Lambo he tripped on his own two feet, landed on his face and the let go of the two grenade (that was activated) from his two little hands as it went outside where Dino's other subordinates were.

The Sawada siblings were awed on how Dino managed to protect his subordinates. He jumped out from Tsuna's room, caught the two pink grenades with his whip as he threw it far away from them. The best part was that he flipped on the air, landed gracefully on the ground as the grenade exploding behind him. It was like in the movies! Tsunayuki thought and squealed.

* * *

Evening came, and everyone was having dinner in the Sawada household with Dino staying with them since Reborn invited him while Dino's subordinate went back to the hotel that they stayed.

"So does Tsuna have a Family yet?" Dino asked as he ate a piece of fish. Chewing his food then swallowing it, Reborn replied, "Hmm…right now he already has his sister, Tsuki, then Gokudera and Yamamoto. The prospective ones are Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari" he finished as he ate another piece of fish.

"Reborn~! They're just my friends and sempai. Also, don't include my sister in the Mafia!" he whined at his home tutor. He stared at him then he a question popped on his head, "Ne Reborn why did you come here anyway, if you were better with Dino-san?" while Dino just replied to him that the Vongola Family is the center of their Family alliances.

Well this made Tsuna unhappy. He then added it to his Reasons-Why-I-Don't-Want-Be-A-Part-Of-The-Mafia List. So far he only got two reasons.

While Tsuna was making odd faces as Reborn and Dino continued their discussion on Tsuna's family, Tsunayuki was laughing with Lambo's and I-Pin's antics while they ate. She then noticed something between Lambo and Dino. (A/N: she's between Lambo and Dino) "Ne Dino-nii, why did you spill so much food compared to Lambo?" she asked wondering if he was like that or he didn't know how to use chopsticks.

"Eh, you're right!" Tsuna exclaimed while Reborn told them that Dino was utterly useless when his subordinates weren't with him. He was the type of person whose power is useless when it's not for the Family. "Eh honto ni?" they asked. Well that made their expectation on Dino a bit lower than before.

Not wanting to be embarrassed right in front of his kouhai and his kouhai's sister, he just told them that he wasn't used using chopsticks and that he usually uses a fork and a knife when he eats. It only made Reborn smirk at his pathetic excuse while the two siblings thought that it was possible. He did come from Italy, right? Where all the fancy food and drinks all came from.

Shrugging it off, Tsunayuki turned to Lambo who just finished eating as he told her, "Ne ne Tsuki let's take a bath together! Lambo-sama commands it! Gyahaha!" she smiled and nods while the 5 year old just jumped up and down with excitement as he went down the chair and run to where the bathroom was.

Tsunayuki just sighed at the hyper activeness of the young child as she followed him to their bathroom.

"HIEE!/GYAHH!" Tsuna and the others have heard their scream from the bathroom. Dino was the first to get up but since his subordinates were nowhere to be found he tripped on his own two feet.

Sweatdropping, Tsuna helped Dino out and went to the bathroom to see what caused the two children in the bathroom to scream.

As they arrived they saw Tsunayuki on the ground, her bottom on the floor as her shaky hand was pointing at Lambo while Lambo was crying, (A/N: anime tears) his snot hanging on his nostrils. They wondered what caused them act like this.

Their answer was soon answered when they saw a giant turtle coming out the tub with Lambo on its shell.

"Tsuki! Lambo!" Tsuna yelled as the two children looked at him, relief was evident on their eyes as they ran towards him. "Nii-san!/Dame-Tsuna!" they said in unison, hiding behind him. "Ba-bakemono!" Lambo said still crying animatedly. (A/N: Bakemono means monster…I think)

"Stay back! I'll protect you guys since Enzo is my responsibility after all" Dino said as he revealed his whip and made contact with Tsuna's face. It was a good thing Reborn jumped out before the whip would meet his cute cubby face.

"Gyahh!" Tsuna shouted not liking the pain that he felt on his face. "Ni-nii-san, are you alright?" Tsunayuki asked worriedly, winching when she saw the whip made contact on her Nii-san's poor face. It felt painful.

"A-ahh…I think so" he muttered at the last part while rubbing his aching cheek.

Not liking his student in pain since he was the only one who has the right to do it, Reborn sighed and said that it was Leon's turn. Said chameleon, started to glow in different colors and change shape as it attached itself to Tsuna's face. The light faded and the face of Romario, who was Dino's right-hand man, appeared where Tsuna's head was.

Dino noticed then and started to become awesome again. He jumped up and did some cool whip moves. After a few seconds, the big turtle was now on its back, feet tied up with Dino's whip and with swirling eyes. Poor Enzo, Tsunayuki said to herself.

* * *

The Next Day

The two Sawada's were heading off to school but they were greeted with Dino's men, with Romario saying, 'Buongiorno, young Decimo, Tsunayuki-dono' as Tsunayuki greeted a shy 'Ciao?' to them wondering if what she said was right.

Then Dino came out and asked why all his men were outside the Sawada household as he was answered by them saying that they walked around and ended up in front of it.

The next thing that happened was like déjà vu to Tsuna since he was greeted by Gokudera, Haru and Yamamoto saying that they all ended up in front of their house when they did their morning walk.

"Ehehe…Good morning everyone" Tsuna said while rubbing the back of his head.

They soon left when Dino noticed Gokudera and vice versa.

On the way to their school, Tsuna and Gokudera were walking together and made a good long distance from the three so that they could talk privately about the Dino while to Tsunayuki's displeasure she was with the love sick woman that was next to her Takeshi-nii.

She frowned when she remembered that she was giving her the cold shoulder treatment whenever she saw her. Well it wasn't her fault that the brunette would always pounce on her Nii-san like that. She might be trying to use her Nii-san since it's her first time seeing someone like her Nii-san that way. Well she could be _**a bit**_ kinder to her since she wasn't bugging her Nii-san and that she was a good distance away from him. Maybe she'd give her a chance? Her intuition was always telling her that the brunette girl had no intention of hurting or using her Nii-san. (A/N: yes she has intuitions just like Tsuna)

She then felt a pat on her shoulder and saw that it was her Takeshi-nii. "Tsuki-chan are you alright? You seem dazed" she saw that he had a frown on his face, he was clearly worried. She smiled at him and said, "I'm alright Takeshi-nii" while Yamamoto smiled to her as well.

She then remembered something yesterday and beamed with joy. "Ne ne, you know there was a big turtle that ate our bathtub yesterday!" she said with joy when she remembered the events that happened yesterday night. She even used stretched her hands to tell them how big Enzo was when he became big. "Hahi! Honto ni?" Haru managed to say. She could not imagine that a cute innocent turtle would be that big to eat a bath tub!

"Haha! Is that so? I sure want to see one!" Well Yamamoto was being Yamamoto.

"Un! But it became smaller when we borrowed Bianchi-nee's blow-dryer since it was a sponge-like turtle" she exclaimed. Since Haru was the type of person who likes about dangerous, and all she wanted to know how the story went. Hmm…maybe she can have an interview show about dangerous stuff in the future. "Haru wants to know what happened!" she said while Yamamoto just laughed as he agreed with Haru.

Tsunayuki was happy that she exchanged some words with her. Maybe she wasn't bad after all. She then nod at them and started their eventful night yesterday.

Too bad it only lasted for a few minutes when they were suddenly interrupted by the loud motor of a car. They stepped aside to let the car past through but they were surprised when the door of the red car opened as a rope came out of it. But what surprised them the most was when they saw the rope encircled Tsuna's body and pulled him inside the car.

Their eyes widen in realization. It was kidnap! They thought at the same time as they, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsunayuki, followed the car while Haru was opening her bag to try and look for her phone so that she could contact the police, but they were stopped by Reborn. Reborn told them that their precious boss, friend, brother was kidnapped by a yakuza group and that it was for Dino's men to handle since they were still kids. (A/N: I forgot the name of the yakuza gang…ahaha)

But it will take them a million things to stop them from going after Tsuna to save him. "We don't care as long as we save Tsuna-nii!" Tsunayuki said her eyes filled with determination as Gokudera and Yamamoto nod with agreement. They then ran off where the yakuza gang 'held' their precious friend, boss and brother.

* * *

With Gokudera, Tsunayuki, and Yamamoto

They ran and ran, turned right and left, entered a building, ran up the stairs as they were now in front of a door where the kidnappers held Tsuna.

"Let's do this!" Gokudera said as Yamamoto and Tsunayuki agreed with him. They readied themselves as Gokudera got his dynamites from who knows where; Yamamoto placed his bag in front along with Tsunayuki as she got her staff.

"1..."

"Haha…this is going to be fun…2"

"For Jyuudaime…3!" said Bomber twisted the handle of the door as the three of them barged in the room and made a big ruckus.

* * *

With Tsuna and Dino

Tsuna was the first to arrive where Reborn told them where he was supposed to be held since he was 'kidnapped' by the yakuza gang. He was hiding behind a wall while looking at the door. He was reluctant to go in as he thought, 'I can't believe Reborn did that to them, sending them to a real yakuza gang! Oh what will I do if Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and Tsuki get hurt? And how will I tell Mom when she sees Tsuki in cuts and bruises? Will they still consider me as there friend or will they ignore me? Wahhh! I hate you Reborn!" Tsuna's eyes began to swirl with all the thinking he just did.

"Tsuna" he snapped out of his thoughts when Dino called his name and landed a hand on his shoulder. "Dino-san" he muttered relief that he was there with him. "Is this the place?" he asked as Tsuna replied, "I think so" he eyed the door and saw Yamamoto and Tsuki's bag in front of the doorway. "Uwah! That's Yamamoto and Tsuki's bag!" he said, he did not know that they really tried to rescue him. He felt ashamed that a few moments ago that he was felt reluctant to go in since he did not want to get involve while his friends and sister were fighting inside.

"Well, let's go in" Dino said as he went towards the door while Tsuna followed him. Dino opened the door while Tsuna was getting nervous with the tension and to their surprise they saw that the yakuza gang was defeated by Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuki. It surprised Dino that these mere kids could actually defeat yakuza gang.

They saw that Gokudera was holding a person's collar while threatening him, while Yamamoto was shaking another person's shoulder asking where they kept Tsuna and as for Tsunayuki she was yelling another person to give her Nii-san back while hitting him with her staff.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Tsuki!" Tsuna was happy that his 'Family' was safe and not injured.

But Tsuna's happy moment was cut short when another batch of yakuza gang revealed themselves. Dino was trying to negotiate with them in a peaceful matter by telling them that he'll pay for all the damage that they caused and all. Sadly, the yakuza gang's boss refused and started to attack them.

Tsuna could not believe it everything was a disaster!

Dino tried to attack the yakuza gang but since his subordinates were absent he hit his whip on Yamamoto and Gokudera's face and even his own face! Good thing Tsuna was far away from them and that Tsunayuki was too short to be hit by the stray whip.

Then to Tsuna, everything seemed to be a blur. Everyone was fighting while he was trapped on the wall with his sister in front of him trying to be brave so that she could protect him. He regretted that he couldn't help them and that he was a wimp. And on cue, Reborn's Dying Will bullets were suddenly hit by him with extra two bullets on his two hands.

After 5 minutes, Tsuna looked at his surrounding and saw that he successfully beat the yakuza gang with the help of his 'Family' and senior. Man was he tried!

Though they weren't able to go to school that day, they at least had some fun…well at least to Tsunayuki's opinion.

They were all gathered in Tsuna's room with Dino telling them that he could trust Tsuna's Family since they showed how much they loved and trusted him just like a real family.

Dino stood up from his chair as he told them that he needs to go back to Italy for him to return to his job. He then exited Tsuna's room as Tsuna followed him, asking why he chose to be a Mafia Boss when he didn't want to be at first.

Dino chuckled and just ruffled Tsuna's hair as he answered his question.

It was quite a serious moment for those two but suddenly Dino had to ruin it by falling on the stairs along with Tsuna.

"Ara…Tsu-kun, are you happy that you got a Nii-san like Dino-kun?" Nana asked as she eyed the two boys on the floor.

"Nii-san? Dino-ni-uwah!"

CRASH

CRASH

THUD

BOOM!

"Hiee!"

"Gaaahh!"

"Hiee! I'm so sorry Nii-san, Dino-nii!" Tsunayuki apologized as she looked at the pained face of her two Nii-sans'.

"Ara…Tsu-chan be careful next time. You don't want to have a sprained ankle or wrist would you?" Nana asked once more not bothered that her daughter clumsily fell down the stairs and landed on top of the two klutzes.

"And Dino-kun you can stay anytime you want" she said as she went back to cook

"Ne Dino-san, are you going to eat here?"

"Why not? Mama's cooking is so good after all" Dino answered as he, Tsuna and Tsunayuki got up on the floor

"Jyu-jyuudaime…Hi-hime-san" Gokudera said, he was clearly worried; he was also wondering if his two beloved persons were injured or anything

"Haha…the three of you sure are having fun! Hey what's that delicious smell? Hey Tsuna mind if we stay for dinner? Haha!" Yamamoto was being himself

"It's almost dinner! Gyahaha!" Lambo was being a spoiled cow

"Un…Mama make good dinner" I-Pin tried to make her sentence clear for them to understand

"Yatta!" Tsunayuki was obviously happy that there were a lot of people who was going to stay in for dinner.

"Hmph….Dinner will be late than usual" Reborn smirked

"Hah? What are you sa-Hieeeee! Enzo!" Tsuna shrieked when he saw him coming out of their bathroom once more.

And so the cute little turtle named Enzo has been once again been soaked in water and has grown large as it began to chase Tsuna's Family and Dino with Reborn smirking on top of its head.

Well that was fun…right?

* * *

CHAPTER 6 DONE~!

I'm sorry if it was boring... T ^ T

Please Review!


	7. Hibari's whuat?

A/N: So we are going to see Tsunayuki how she acts and behaves inside her classroom since we always get to see how she acts when she's outside her school and whenever she's with Tsuna. Well she can be a little OOC when she's in her school. Just like us! Some of us can be so quiet at home and so loud at our school and vice versa! So yeah…

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

WARNING: WRONG GRAMMAR, TYPOS AND MORE! :3

Disclaimer: I doughnut own KHR to the EXTREMEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Chapter 7: Hibari-san's what?

Tsunayuki's life has been livelier since they met Dino. After a few days of meeting him, they have met Doctor Shamal or as what Tsunayuki call him, Hentai Shamal-sensei. Ironic, ne? She respects him by saying 'sensei' but insults him at the same time by saying that he's a hentai. They have met him when her Nii-san had gotten a disease since he has overused using the Dying Will Bullets. Skulls began to appear from every part of his body as it told him his embarrassing moments when he was a kid until now.

And she found out that that her brother thought that she was a guy when their mother gave birth to her. That her brother only realized it when their father told him when he asked them why their parents were kept calling her a 'she' when Tsuna knew that she was a 'he'.

But in the end Tsuna and Tsunayuki were grateful that Shamal cured him in less than 5 minutes remaining till his doom.

Then after a few more days something eventful happened again. The Vongola Family held a contest that whoever makes Lambo smile, he/she will have the opportunity to be Tsuna's right-hand man and will babysit Lambo.

At first, Tsunayuki wasn't really involved in it but when she saw a huge explosion by her classroom that was at her Nii-san's school and when it was lunch time she came rushing in to them to see if it was once again I-Pin's Pinzu Time Bomb.

When she finally arrived at her Nii-san's school she tried to find them thought it didn't take her a lot of time to find them. Hey who wouldn't when she can hear Lambo crying, Gokudera cussing, her Nii-san shrieking and other loud sounds that she knew who was making it from Namimori Middle's school gate? It was weird that no one was minding them.

Fast forwarding it, she finally arrived as Reborn suggested that she'd join the contest since she was after all part of Tsuna's 'Family'. And in the end it was the both of them, the Sawada siblings, who won the contest.

And that was all the events that Tsunayuki could remember as she looked at the board where her teacher were teaching them.

"So class, as I told you yesterday we are going to have a project about this topic so it's going to be by partner okay?" their tall, silver eyed, short dark blue haired teacher, Kuro-sensei, said as he took his clipboard and pen on the teacher's table. He was a Science teacher and also their homeroom adviser.

"Okay class you can pair up with whoever you like and I'll note it down" he smiled at the happy faces of his students' and then he suddenly frowned when he saw the lone raven haired boy by the window. His snapped out of his thoughts when his class began to make a commotion.

"She's mine!"

"No she'll be my partner!"

"Hey I was first!"

"Tsunayuki-chan~!"

Well this made their sensei sigh. "Maybe I should of have just choice whose partner is who" he muttered under his breath as he pitied the shy cute blonde girl, who was clearly embarrassed, that the boys and some girls were arguing over her. 'Wah~! I wouldn't be this timid if people didn't stare at me like a piece of meat!' she thought remembering that she always lacks self-confidence whenever someone or many people were staring at her like she was one of the most interesting thing in the world.

"I don't know if they want her because they're her friend, or she's smart and they want to have a high score or they want her because she's adorably cute and they want get to know her more…maybe the last two things that I said. Kids these days…" Kuro-sensei sighed not liking that his students was making a fuss on his classroom.

"Okay now! Kids, quiet now! Okay good! Since almost everyone of you are arguing on Sawada-chan. I thought that I'm going to let her choose who she wants to be partnered up with. So that nobody complains since she was the one who picked on her partner. Also after she picks her partner you can continue to search on your partner for this project. Deal?" he asked, mentally patting his back that he thought of a good idea.

"Hai sensei" the students' said. Some were depressed that they won't get a change to get partner up with their classmate, Sawada Tsunayuki. While some were having a hopeful look that she'd partner up with them.

"So Sawada-chan who do you want to be partner with?" he smiled while the blonde just blushed when almost of her classmates were eyeing her intently like she was a piece of meat.

"Umm…e-eto…" she stuttered looking at her classmates one by one who she can be partnered with. 'I sh-should choose someone who isn't a fre-freeloader and isn't one of tho-those crazy guys that goes gaga' (A/N: coughcough fanboys coughcough) even if she was thinking she was still stuttering, some of her classmates were muttering 'Come on Sawada-chan! Pick me'.

'Hiee! A-and I shouldn't pick someone who can be bullied easily since they might be beaten by someone stronger than them telling them that how dare he became my partner…uwah~! This is so frustrating! Why are my classmates fussing about almost everything that involves me?' truth to be told she was running in circles while ruffling her hair like a maniac but in the outside she was being embarrassed and all.

"Che" she heard an all too familiar voice despite the loud voices of her classmates. It looks like we have a winner!

"A-ano, sensei I already ha-have someone in mi-mind" she stuttered as she looked up at her teacher timidly while her classmates held their breaths wanting to know who she picked.

"So who is it Sawada-chan?" the bluenette teacher asked smiling at the timid girl.

"Um…I pick To-touya-kun to be my partner" she muttered then giggled softly at her classmates' expressions. Some were gaping like a fish while some looked like they were shot by a Desolation bullet. (A/N: am I right? Desolation bullet?) Reborn had told her about the different kinds of bullets in the Mafia world and its effects.

Their teacher, Kuro-sensei, was slightly shocked that the timid girl would choose the rebellious boy of their class to be her partner. At first, he doubted and feared if it was safe for her to be partnered with him since the boy had some kind of issues. He glanced at his two students who were completely different yet they were one of the smartest in his class. But from what he heard, though they might be different from each other they had some kind of bond/relationship with each other that they do not completely show. Friendship maybe? 'Maybe something good will happen?' he thought as he mentally nods to himself.

He slightly laughed when almost all of his students' were signaling him to not agree to the young girl's decision. "Kids, stop bickering" he scolded at a motherly tone as his students' stopped and sat on their respected seats.

"Okay now that you are all quiet…" he faced Tsunayuki "…I will approve of your choice Sawada-chan" he smiled while Tsunayuki shyly smiled in return.

"Whua-? Sensei! That's not fair I wanted Sawada-chan to be my partner!"

"That's right!"

Ah…this will take a long time to quiet down and convince them.

"Shut up you stupid imbeciles" the said boy that Tsunayuki choose as her partner hissed as he glared at all those who were being noisy with his sharp eyes.

"Ieee!" they shrieked in fear as they immediately shut their mouths

'Hmmm…scratch that what I said earlier. They're already behaving themselves' Kuro-sensei said to himself as he mentally thanked the raven haired boy who was now looking at the window.

_**RING!**_

"Okay since I wasn't able to note down on whose going to be your partner we're going to do this again tomorrow. Go home safely and do your homework. Class dismissed!" he then left while his students' were still packing their stuff before leaving the school.

Tsunayuki hastily packed her things so that her classmates wouldn't question her why she picked the rebellious boy of their class well…school would be more appropriate. As she placed her messenger bag safely around her body and then walked to her partner's table where he was still lazily packing his stuff.

"T-touya-kun?" she called his name as the raven haired boy just stared at her with a bored look. Ah they were staring at her again! He broke their eye contact as he zipped his bag and placed it on his body. "Let's go" he quietly said as they began to walk outside their classroom, leaving it with their screaming classmates in it. (A/N: they're screaming, "Why Tsunayuki-chan why?" something like that)

* * *

With Tsuna

Their school bell rang, indicating that it was the end of school. Students got up from their chairs and stretched their aching limbs from sitting in their not so comfy wooden chair for the whole day. They packed their bags, wave and/or say goodbye to their friends as they exit their school to go home in their comfy houses.

"Let's go Jyuudaime! I bet Hime-chan is eagerly waiting for us!" Gokudera's eyes began to sparkle; he was excited he was going to see his precious Hime-chan after seeing her that morning when they went to walk to school together.

"A-ah about that…Tsuki said that we don't have to pick her up today since she needs to do something…a project I think?" he said as Gokudera pouted while Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera's cute expression which made Gokudera fume with anger.

"Well guys I'm going to go ahead since I have training today! Ahaha! See later!" Yamamoto shouted as he run where the baseball field was. "I hope I never see you again Yakyuu-Baka!" he clenched his fist in anger that the Baseball fan thought that his pout was cute.

"Well then, let's go Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said as Gokudera's angry face turned to a happy one as he obediently followed him happily. Tsuna then suddenly remembered what Reborn told him that morning, 'Should I really confess to Kyoko-chan' he thought as his self proclaimed right-hand man talked about anything to entertain his precious Jyuudaime.

* * *

With Tsunayuki

She and her partner were currently in the park as they were under the shade of a big tree. She was sitting beside him while he laid down, his bag as his pillow while he took a nap. She didn't know why they were here but she knew that he always liked to sleep in peaceful places like these.

Her partner slowly opened his eyes as he looked at her, "Ne Tsunayuki why did you choose me as your partner out of all those stupid imbeciles?" he asked her while the young girl just shyly smiled at him as she answered, "Eh…because I know that Touya-kun's not a freeloader, someone who does not go gaga over me, which I don't know why they act like that, and because they won't try to hurt you because I chose you to be my partner" he was somehow satisfied with her answer as he closed his eyes.

"And because you're my friend Touya-kun" she muttered while Touya opened his eyes. He was somehow shocked that the young girl said that to him but he just kept an impassive face.

"Let's go. We have to buy Manila paper and some coloring materials for that stupid project so that we could do it tomorrow or the next day after Kuro-sensei tells us and announces which System we are assigned to research on and draw tomorrow" he sneered at the thought of doing a stupid project about the different Systems in the body. (A/N: I don't know what they teach in Grade 4 Science but this is what they teach us in the Philippines when you're in Grade 4…so yeah)

The both of them then picked up their bags and went to the bookstore to get their supplies.

* * *

With Tsuna

Tsuna decided to talk a short walk as he debated with himself if he should try to follow what Reborn told him that morning after his sister left.

'Confess to Kyoko-chan, huh?' he asked himself, both of his hands were inside his jacket as he continue to walk. He then stopped as he saw a couple walking hand in hand and as he walked to who knows where he kept on seeing a lot of people. Was he the only one who didn't have a partner? Even those two kids had each other.

"Nani?" Tsuna blinked wondering if one of those kids that Tsuna saw was her sister. He then rubbed his eyes then saw that they were gone. 'Maybe I was hallucinating' he nods in agreement as he turned to walk again but was stopped when he heard someone familiar

"Hahi? Tsuna-san is that you?"

Maybe too familiar…

"Ha-haru?" he could not believe it. He saw the woman that he saw in his dreams once again.

"Hahi~! This must be destiny!" she launched herself into Tsuna's arms as she hugged his arms as if they were a couple. He then replaced her face with her wedding face like the one in his dream.

"HIEE!" he wasn't able to protest when the girl in his arms started to drag him to a shop that was in front of them. And then when they were inside Tsuna did not notice that the woman of his dreams was inside the same store as them. Until now…

"Eh, Kyoko-chan!"

* * *

With Tsunayuki

The two kids were finished with buying the supplies that they needed for their project as they decided that they, well it was Tsunayuki, would buy food for her family for snacks.

"Ne Touya-kun how's your Onii-san?" the girl asked her companion who was silently beside with both of his hands in his pocket. "Hn, he's fine…he's still a bastard though" he muttered while Tsunayuki just laughed with her friend's answer.

"Why are you laughing?" Touya asked as he raised his brow not understanding why his friend was laughing at something that wasn't worth laughing at. "Well…you still think of him as that and I find it funny that you guys have that kind of sibling rivalry relationship with each other" she said while Touya just said a short 'hn' to her.

"Our relationship towards our sibling is different you know" the dark haired boy muttered still walking slowly as he looked at the sky. "Eh? Well that is true… Tsuna-nii and I are all about hugs and kisses but I believe that you guys still love each other despite the fact that the both of you always fight with each other" she smiled at him while he just looked at her with a boring face.

"Ah we're here!" she announced as they went further to the Shopping District to buy some food that they were selling. They were on sale today! (A/N: feeh…just like her mother)

"Food~!" Tsunayuki said happily that she saw a lot of mouthwatering food in front of her.

They then begin to eat and purchase a lot of food as the time went by. But it soon ended when they heard from someone that a bunch of teenagers were pulling vendors to a certain spot. Curious, the two kids went to see what the commotion was all about but it seems that they didn't get the chance to see what happened. What a bummer~.

"I think we should go home" Tsunayuki suggested as she looked at the sky. It was turning into pink and orange.

"I'll walk you home" Touya offered while Tsunayuki just nod in agreement, not wanting to have a fight with his friend.

* * *

Sawada Household

"Mom, I'm home! And I brought a friend along" Tsunayuki said as she removed her shoe while Touya followed. "Sorry for intruding" he muttered while Nana popped out of nowhere and saw the two kids in the doorway.

"Ara~…Welcome home Tsu-chan. Oh who might you be?" she asked happily while looking at Touya.

"Touya. It's a pleasure to be here Sawada-san" he bowed while Nana just said how polite and good looking he was and that he should call her 'Mama'.

"Well, why don't you go upstairs and say hello to your Nii-san and his friends, they're eating cake upstairs" Nana informed while she went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Let's go" she told her friend as they went upstairs

* * *

UPSTAIRS

The two kids could practically hear the voices that were coming inside Tsuna's room. Well who wouldn't when almost all of them were yelling inside?

"Ah! Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii are here!" her face lit up when she heard their voices inside the room. She then twisted the door knob and opened it. She then saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Kyoko, I-Pin, Reborn and Tsu-…is that her brother underneath Haru?

Her dark aura began to show up as she grabbed Haru's waist and started to pull her away from her Nii-san.

"Get away from Nii-san!" she yelled not amused that her brother was being harassed by the dark brown haired teen...again.

"Hn…" everyone's eyes were now averted to the boy that was on Tsuna's doorway. He was smirking while his eyes shined in amusement. Somehow everyone thought that the boy in front of them looked familiar well except for Reborn, he already knew the kid in front of him since he was smirking.

"T-touya!" she was embarrassed that her friend saw what happened and that he saw another side of her.

"Hn…I never knew that you can be this aggressive Tsunayuki" he smirked amused by the reddened face of his friend.

"Oy bastard who the hell are you?" Gokudera snarled that someone was making fun of her Hime-chan as he took some of his dynamites.

"Hayato-nii! Don't kill Touya-kun! He's a friend! My friend!" she stopped the fuming Bomber as he calmed down.

"Well if the Hime-chan says so" he muttered while he extinguished his dynamite and placed it where it was but it didn't stop him from sneering at the boy.

"Hmph…Touya, Born February 29, Pisces and since I don't like to tell more about you, you are exactly like a carbon copy of your brother" Reborn smirked as he looked at the eyes of young boy in front of him. Intimidating ne?

"Hiiee! Reborn where did you get tho-" Tsuna was stopped when someone suddenly opened his window and stepped into his room.

"HIEEEEEEE! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked in fear not knowing why the prefect was in his room. Did he do something wrong for the prefect to go to his house, well room to be exact, personally?

"Oy bastard what are you doing here?" Gokudera shouted in anger

"Hahi?"

"Haha! Sempai's here to join us?" Yamamoto was being himself

"Lambo-san is the best~"

"Ah Hibari-sempai we still have some cake here" Kyoko smiled

"…"

Hibari just made a 'hmph' as he looked away and looked at everyone with his sharp steel eyes. "I did not come here for all of you, you pathetic herbivores" he frowned as he eyes met with steel eyes.

"What are you doing here Nii-san?" Touya muttered not amused that his brother got the spotlight

"Eh? Onii-san?" Everyone in the room shouted…well except for Tsunayuki, Reborn and I-Pin, who was too busy blushing at the sight of Hibari.

Hibari once again snarled, "You are all noisy…" he then looked at his younger sibling and said, "…it's time to go home" as he jumped down the window and disappeared.

"Ah…it seems I have to go now Tsunayuki" he said as Tsunayuki replied, "I'll go down with you" as they headed downstairs.

* * *

DOWNSTAIRS

"It was nice of you for having me here Mama" Touya bowed politely at Nana while Nana just replied that he can come in their house anytime.

"Goodbye then" Touya bowed once more as he turned around and went to the front gate of the Sawada Household, where his brother was waiting.

"Ah Touya-kun matte!" he stopped when he heard his friend call his name, wondering why she stopped him. After a few seconds, the Hibari siblings saw the girl with a plastic in hand as she approached the both of them.

"A-ano…please accept this as a thank you gift for accompanying me and walking me here, Touya-kun" she slightly blushed and smiled as she gave the plastic filled with food inside in it. "It has your favorite foods in it, hamburgers and dumplings right?" she said as the young boy took the package and thank his friend before the Hibari siblings left.

"Awww my little Tsunayuki is growing bigger" Nana faked cried while Tsunayuki just blushed at her mother's comment. They then saw something explode on the air… 'Ah! I-Pin!'

Well that was eventful…

* * *

Okay I'm done! I know there was no TsunaxTsunayuki fluff in this…so yeah. I'm very sorry. And I'm somewhat losing the power to write another chapter of this...but do not fret! I know you all want to see how Tsuna and the gang would grow with little Tsunayuki. 3

Anyway! Please Review!

And to those who haven't read my new story please read it! It's only a ONE SHOT :3 Title is, _**An Illogical Misconception**_ so please read and review it! Ja ne!

Review!

V

V

V


	8. The Ranking Prince, Fuuta

A/N: so I'm going to follow the Anime, just so you know…also I have the will to write this story again! Hooray~! So as a reward I decided to write this chapter. :3 Hope you enjoy it. :D

WARNING: WRONG GRAMMAR, TYPOS, OOC CHARACTERS AND MORE! :3

Disclaimer: I doughnut own KHR to the EXTREMEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Ranking Prince, Fuuta

Many bizarre things have been happening to the Sawada Siblings ever since Reborn's arrival. The two of them have experienced a lot of things that they did not expect that would happen to their lives. They have befriended a lot of dangerous Mafioso namely, the Smoking Bomb Hayato, the Poison Scorpion Bianchi, the Chinese Assassin I-Pin, Bucking Horse Dino and little ol plain Lambo. Also they have experienced things like celebrating New Year; Vongola Style, or going to the zoo with the animals out of their cages, having a snow battle in the school grounds, going to and getting out of a dangerous mountain and being hospitalized the next day and many other things that you couldn't imagine.

But what Tsuna did not expect in his life was that he needed to protect a young boy that was the same age as his sister. Not just any young boy…a boy that was a 'Prince' that was being hunted by a lot of Mafioso from different families.

It seems that his name was Fuuta de la Stella or Fuuta for short.

The boy was short just like his sister, though he was an inch or two taller than her. A young lad that had short light brown hair with big innocent brown eyes, wearing an oversize jacket and stripe scarf around his neck while he carried a large red book that seemed to be half his own height.

Said boy was begging Tsuna to let him stay in their house while Tsunayuki was looking at the boy with interest. She was thinking over what Reborn said about the boy in front of her. From what she heard Fuuta wasn't an average boy because he holds a power that everyone in the Mafia is interested at, that is why he is being chased by some Family in the Mafia.

"Please Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta begged the young brunette while Tsuna just sighed indicating that it was okay that the Ranking Prince could stay with them. He was starting to believe that the uncool ranking that he got from Fuuta earlier was true.

Filled with happiness, Fuuta jumped up and down and hugged Tsuna while yelling 'Arigato Tsuna-nii!'

"Hmph…it's a surprise that you're not jealous that someone's taking your brother, Tsunayuki" Reborn said his voice low so that the both of them can only hear what they were conversing about.

"I was at first when Lambo arrived…" Tsunayuki whispered back while looking at Tsuna "…but then I realized that I should share Nii-san with everyone else" she continued while she smiled that her Nii-san was smiling a lot ever since they met Reborn.

Reborn did not answer after Tsunayuki spoke so she thought that the conversation was over. She then asked the young Prince, "Ne Fuuta-kun why don't you make a ranking?" she smiled at him, testing him if his 100% Ranking Accuracy was indeed true.

Fuuta just smiled and nod as he stood up looking at the ceiling then everything around him seemed to float around.

Fuuta then started to say something that seemed to be inaudible for the siblings to hear but they then heard him say, "…Tsunayuki-chan's top three charm points…"

"E-eh? My ch-charm po-points?" she was expecting Fuuta to rank something different not her charm points!

"…number 3 is her personality…" Fuuta announced while Tsunayuki just made an 'Eh?' while Tsuna was somewhat shocked that Fuuta's ranking was indeed accurate. He just agreed with a smile. "Ah…that's quite true" Tsuna muttered while rubbing Tsunayuki's hair making her pout.

"…number 2 is her eyes…" Fuuta continued.

"Well I can't argue with that" Tsuna said his thoughts aloud while Reborn nod in response. "Eh? You think so too Reborn?" Tsuna asked his eyes becoming larger. Again he was somewhat shocked since Reborn agreed that one of his sister's charm points were her eyes.

Reborn just smirked and said, "Hmph…she got her eyes from her mother after all" well this made Tsuna gape like a fish while screaming in his head, 'Hey! I got Mom's eyes too you know!' he did not like what the hitman just said.

"…lastly number 1 is her smile…"

"Hmph…everyone seems to be attracted to her whenever she smiles…" Reborn said smirking "…she'll be an eye candy for many Mafioso when she grows older and if she smiles like that" he pulled down his hat to cover his glistening eyes.

"Re-reborn! Don't say such weird things about Tsuki!" Tsuna shouted not liking what Reborn just said about his sister becoming an eye candy when she's older.

"E-eh? Ni-nii-san maybe Re-reborn-kun was just joking…ne Reborn-kun?" she told her brother trying to defend him though she had a flustered face.

"Hahi? Is this some kind of fortune telling?" a familiar voice came as Tsuna's door opened to reveal Haru.

"Ha-haru? Wh-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked while Haru just smiled at him and told him that their mother needed help to put the laundry away before it rained.

Before Haru could asked about her charm points, the window of Tsuna suddenly opened as Lambo entered the room while singing his famous song. But as he entered he did not know that he was suddenly floating inside Tsuna's room. It only made him realize this when I-Pin jumped on his afro hair as it hit the ceiling.

"Gyahaha~! Lambo-sama is floating!" he announced

"Unyah!" I-Pin agreed

"Uwaaa…I-Pin's Pinzu Time Bomb is ranked 36 out of 816 big special attacks and her Gyoza Fist is rank 116 out of 520 in mid-range special attacks" Fuuta announced while Tsuna and Tsunayuki were amazed by the little Chinese Girl's power at that age.

"Sugoi! I-Pin-chan you're really amazing!" Tsunayuki praised, clapping her hands while I-Pin just slightly blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

Lambo seeing that Tsuki's attention was on I-Pin suddenly asked Fuuta what his ranking was. Fuuta just smiled and said that he was the number one most annoying Mafioso in the Mafia world.

Well that made Lambo cry…"Aww…Don't worry Lambo, I still think you're the best!" Tsunayuki said as she took Lambo's floating body and hugged him while he sobbed.

Haru then looked at everyone in the room as she nods to herself. It seems everyone got their ranking and that nobody would be disturbing her to say anything. 'Victory~!' she said in her mind as she inhaled then exhaled as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Jyuudaime~!" and it seems that nobody wants her to speak. She cried mentally, telling herself that nobody wanted to know her charm points.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto suddenly came after Gokudera's arrival.

"Hayato-nii! Takeshi-nii!" Tsunayuki greeted as she walked to them and smiled.

"Hello Hime-chan/Tsuki-chan!" they greeted at the same time as Tsunayuki asked them why they were in their house. Then Gokudera just said that he needs to ask something to Fuuta as he made his way to him. The rest looked at Gokudera wondering what he needed with Fuuta as he asked if what his rank was in becoming Tsuna's Right-hand man.

"…it's out of this universe…" Fuuta said making Gokudera not pleased with the Prince's answer. But what he was not very pleased was that he could be a nanny for kids and that he really likes children.

After a lot of rankings and not so unexpected answers, Fuuta suddenly collapsed when Haru said that her heart was raining like the sky outside. It seems Fuuta's ranking accuracy becomes 100% to 0% when it rains.

'Hahi~ I'm not going to know what my 3 charm points are!' Haru cried animatedly.

"Eh? Ni-nii-san why are there a lot of black umbrellas outside?" she asked then she ducked down when one of the people outside with the umbrella looked at her brother's window.

"Hiiee! They're looking at us!" she said while she hugged Lambo a bit tighter. And with that announcement Bianchi left the room without them noticing.

Not liking that her Hime-chan was scared, Gokudera slowly went to the window to see who was in front of the Sawada Household. He slightly snarled when he saw who were outside. He squatted down then spoke, "Those bastards are the Todd Family" as the Sawada siblings' eyes became larger. "They're after Fuuta-kun" Tsunayuki said as Lambo escaped from her arms.

They then formulated a plan…since Bianchi abandoned them after she left them in the house.

"Alright let's do this!" They shouted as they started the plan.

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera stepped outside the Sawada household as Yamamoto, who was carrying a rolled carpet with a scarf on the end of it, said happily "Let's start the Sports Festival!" while Gokudera just threw his dynamites to the Todd Family. They then ran when they saw that they were distracted.

Back inside the Sawada Household, Tsuna and Tsunayuki were the only ones who were left with little Fuuta who was on Tsuna's back.

"We must not let Takeshi-nii and Hayato-nii's sacrifices go to waste Nii-san" she said as she clutches her staff in hand. She had brought it along in case a fight would happen.

"Un" Tsuna agreed while they went to the front door but went to the back door when they heard 3 voices outside their house. It seems that they didn't go after Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru, who was the one that was rolled inside the carpet.

The plan at first was a doing great but it was ruined when I-Pin and Lambo surprised both siblings that made them yell in surprise.

"Hey! They're over there!"

Well now that they were found out it seems that they needed to do Plan B.

"Nii-san, run with your dying will!" Tsunayuki shouted as they run by the familiar streets of Namimori with three nutcases following them.

They've turned right and left but they just couldn't shake those three nutcases out of their tails. They've already passed the guy in green uniform with the beanie on his head three times! And he's still standing in front of the vending machine…

"Nii-san turn right" she whispered as they turned right…it seems they were by the small playground. (A/N: this playground is different from where Tsunayuki met the purple haired girl)

"Fu-fuuta! Wake up or the-"

"Hey, kid" one of the guys that were after Fuuta appeared.

"You've been troublesome" then another

"And we're done playing tag you brats" and then the last one.

Tsunayuki then stood in front of Tsuna and Fuuta to defend them. Even though she knew that she wasn't match for the three guys in front of her, at least she should try to protect her brother.

"Ohoho this little girl's feisty" the one that seemed to be the boss grinned at Tsunayuki for her brave act.

"Yo-you stay away from Ni-nii-san and Fu-fuuta-kun yo-you…hairy GORILLA!" she shouted, pointing her staff to the Gorilla man, while the leader just twitched in annoyance.

"Grr…I'll deal with you later you brat…" he then turned his attention to Tsuna and said, "Give me that brat"

Then Fuuta started to wake up, "Eh? Tsuna-nii? Tsunayuki-chan?" he got off from Tsuna's back and started to some ranking.

"O-oy, Fu-fuuta-kun! Now is not the time to do some ranking" she said not liking that Fuuta was ranking about the three guys' difference towards each other.

But when she saw that the three of them were fighting with each other because of their difference Tsunayuki and Tsuna started to understand Fuuta's 'plan'.

After Fuuta finished his ranking he then started to write his ranking in his big red ranking book. "I need to write down the rankings that I just said" Fuuta said while writing. "You can do that later Fuuta!" Tsuna said wanting to run and go home safely.

But it seems that the three men heard their conversation as they made a temporary truce to each other so that they could get the brat, go home and start their fight once more.

"Where do you think you're going?" the leader asked as the three of them shriek in fear.

Unknown to them Reborn was watching them from a high place. He muttered while holding a sniper in hand, "Feeh…Fuuta and Tsunayuki just made an effort…it's now your time to shine Dame-Tsuna" he then pulled the trigger of the sniper as it reverted back into Leon.

Back with Tsuna and co., Tsunayuki and Fuuta were currently in the hands of the enemy as Tsuna tried to stop them. But before Tsuna could come to them, he felt a familiar ache on his forehead as he fell back on his back.

"Tsuna-nii?" the two children asked wondering why Tsuna suddenly fell back. The men, too, were surprised that Tsuna fell back as if he was shot by a bullet. Then looked at each other wondering if one of them did that to the young boy.

After a few seconds, Tsuna suddenly stood up while his clothes ripped on its own as he shouted, "REBORN!" he did a couple of flips as he roared,"I will protect Fuuta and Tsunayuki with my Dying Will!" he punched and kicked the opponents while the two children watched him in awe.

"Uwaa~! Tsuna-nii is so cool!" Tsunayuki said while Fuuta just nod in agreement. He was happy that someone, for the first time, was able to make his rankings wrong. It was like a dream come true!

"Hah…" Tsuna said, his 5 minutes of Dying Will Time over. The two children then approached him and started to say wonderful things that made him flustered. It was the first time that somebody praised him he thought as he hugged back his sister with his arm while his hand on the other one was patting Fuuta's head.

"Wait…are any of you hurt?" he asked as he crouched down and examined both of their faces if there were any scratches or bruises on their body. After checking for a few minutes, he stood up satisfied that there were no scratches or bruises on either of the two children.

"Let's go home now" he smiled, taking each one of their hands. He was happy that they were safe.

"Ne ne, Fuuta-kun. Tsuna-nii was awesome right?" she asked him with stars in her eyes. "Un!" he agreed as they continued to praise him and all.

This was going to be a long walk…

* * *

While the Sawada Family and the others ate dinner in their house, the guy who wore a green uniform with a beanie stood in front of a person as he informed that he has found the Ranking Prince.

The figure does not answer as he just merely smirks from the good news. Then the old building where the two people were was suddenly filled with an eerie laughter that echoed through the empty halls of that building.

"Kufufufu"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm done and I'm going to be starting with the Kokuyo Gang Arc. So expect less fluff since Tsuna and the Gang need to be serious since they are going to face off with our favorite illusionist, Rokudo Mukuro.

See ya real soon guys!

PLEASE REVIEW! :3


	9. The Yoyo Master, Kakimoto Chikusa

A/N: school is nearing and I don't know if I can update this story as fast as I could…oh well I could skip my studies and update this whenever I want. Hehe…Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! I'm going to follow the flow of the Anime but there are going to be some twist and turns. Also in this chapter, I think there's going to have an 1827 Fluff but isn't 1827…get it? AHAHA! Well if you don't then maybe I'm the only one who's getting it. 8D but (I hope) you'll understand it once you read this chappie.

WARNING: WRONG GRAMMAR, TYPOS AND MORE! :3

Disclaimer: I doughnut own KHR to the EXTREMEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Yoyo Master, Kakimoto Chikusa

After encountering Fuuta's captors yesterday, Tsunayuki realized how weak she was. She never got to protect nor help her Nii-san when those three men surrounded them in the playground. The only thing she did was stand in front of her Nii-san and Fuuta while she 'protected' them. But no…she was suddenly pushed by one of those goons and was easily held captive by them.

Even Fuuta did something to help protect her Nii-san even if it was just his ranking. At least he made those three guys beat each other senselessly.

So with determination in her eyes, she got up from her bed and stopped her musing as went to where the children were. She stopped and looks at them playing tag along with Fuuta at their backyard. They seem to be happy, she smiled.

She walks towards them and they seemed to have noticed her, seeing that they stopped playing and looked at her direction.

"Ne Tsunayuki-chan do you want to play tag with us?" Fuuta asked her with a smile on his face.

"Play with us Tsuki! Lambo-sama commands you to play with us!" the cow jumps up and down, obviously wanting to play with the young girl.

"Ah…Sure, I'll play with you guys. But I'll just ask I-Pin something before we play" she said looking at I-Pin, beckoning her to come to her while the Chinese girl just tilts her head in confusion but went to her side to see what her friend wanted from her.

"Unyah…What Tsuki want?" I-Pin asked as Tsunayuki crouched down and whispered to her ear, "Ne, I-Pin-chan is it possible for you to train me?" she asked while I-Pin looks at her, smiles and tells her, "I-Pin would like that" Tsunayuki mouthed a 'thank you' to her as she got up and looked at the boys, who were curious to what their conversation was, with a smile, "Let's play!"

"Un!"

Unknown to them, Reborn seemed to have known what the young girl was thinking.

* * *

One week has passed and everything seemed to be normal in Tsuna's life. When you mean by Reborn's constant torturous way of tutoring him, grenades, poison food or dynamites over here and there and all...well then yes, it was pretty normal for Tsuna already. But what Tsuna didn't expect was that within the one week of having a _normal _life was that his sister was not coming along with him or his friends to go back home whenever school ended and that she was getting numerous bandages on her face or arms and legs whenever she arrive their home (suspiciously) with I-Pin and sometimes with Reborn, late. It was making her look like a mummy!

He would ask her about it constantly but she would just tell him that she fell down the stairs that needed to be bandaged because it was heavily injured and then she would just smile at him sweetly…too sweetly, Tsuna thought. Even their mother was getting worried for her youngest child but Tsunayuki would just uneasily smile at her and say that she was just being clumsy. Even Reborn convinced their mother about it. He just told her, 'I assure you that nothing is wrong, Maman'. And since their mother always believes in him, she just smiled at him and said, 'If you say so' then she went back to what she was doing as if nothing happened.

Not only were Tsuna and his friends worried and suspicious about Tsunayuki having those bandages all over her body, but it seems that her teacher and classmates were as well.

When Monday came, they were surprised that Tsunayuki came in late; saying that she overslept. They were shocked, not because she was late but because she had a lot of bandages all over her body. Some of them ever snarled that maybe someone was bullying their precious Tsunayuki or that she was being abused by someone. Even her friend, Touya, was worried about her having those wounds.

With this, Tsunayuki noticed that she was making everyone around her worried for her and she didn't want that. So she just smiled at them and said, "Please don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine" and with that everyone seemed to have quiet down but it still didn't remove their worry towards the girl.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Tsuna did not why but he suddenly started to recall what has been happening in his life when Reborn came and noticed that everyone, that was related to the Mafia, were risking themselves just to protect him. Not only because he was the Vongola Decimo but because he was their friend and sibling…his Famiglia. They love him so much that they were so loyal to him that they'd protect and do anything for him at any cost for his well-being. That was how they loved him.

How Gokudera would kindly ask him if should kill those who thinks badly of him. How Yamamoto, though clueless, always come to his rescue whenever he was in a pinch. How his mother that morning asked him if he should take self-defense for his well-being since there was some kind of attack that's been happening. How the kids, though in their own little ways, gave him something, though he did not accept it, that would make him kick some butts in case someone attacks him and were disturbing the peace of Namimori. With I-Pin giving him her dumpling and telling him that she'd teach him how to use the Gyoza Fist, Lambo handing him his pink grenade and his sister, joining their mother about how he should take self-defense for his protection.

"How about boxing then?" her mother asked while her two children were paling remembering an EXTREME boxing captain that they knew very well.

* * *

In the end, Nana made Tsuna bring the flyers that she got from wherever she got it. He was not amused that he had to choice something that he clearly does not want. He would just fail and be like a Dame if he were to join one of those self-defense lessons. He might even break a bone!

"If Fuuta were here, he'd rank which martial arts suits you best Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said, walking beside the two Sawada siblings on one of the walls of the neighborhood.

"I don't want that kind of ranking!" Tsuna complained not liking what his home tutor just said. He was imagining that if the Ranking Prince were to rank which martial art was to suit him best maybe it would turn out something unexpected that was worst than Judo, Kendo or Aikido! He mentally anime cried, not wanting something like that to happen.

"Speaking of Fuuta-kun, I haven't seen him. I hope he's not being chased by those weirdoes or any scary people anymore" Tsunayuki mumbled, looking at the sky while they were nearing Tsuna's school.

After looking up, she looked at her Nii-san's school gate and notices that there were scary people with some kind of American hair style. She made a 'Hiee!' when she saw them and hid behind her brother's back, making Tsuna confuse.

Then Tsuna saw and paled when he saw that many Disciplinary Committee members were outside their school gate. Reborn then explained to them that they were there since they were tense on what happened to some of their Disciplinary members last week.

"Ne Nii-san does anyone have a grudge against your Disciplinary Committee?" she asked him innocently, wondering what and why someone would hold a grudge against the Committee of Touya-kun's Onii-san. They were just disciplining and serving justice in Namimori right? (A/N: oh Tsunayuki…you're just too innocent and somewhat naïve for your own good. ^w^)

"Maa…who knows" Tsuna said, placing a hand on Tsunayuki's head as they heard a familiar voice that said, "That's not it" as they turned around to come face to face with the Hibari Siblings. (A/N: how should Tsunayuki address Hibari? Maybe Kyouya-nii, Kyou-nii or something else?)

"Hibari-san!/Touya-kun!" both of them shouted, one was surprised and scared at the same time while the other was happy to see her friend.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted as Hibari nod in acknowledgement.

"I was just on the way to school, and…" Tsuna tried to explain but he was suddenly cut off by his sister when she walked in front of Hibari and said, "Nii-san was not bad-mouthing you or anything…So please don't hurt him" she looked at him, making eye contact. She was not afraid with those eyes piercing right through her since she was after all used to it after spending a lot time with Touya.

"Hn…don't worry little one…" he placed a hand on her head and looked at Tsuna with a smirk, "I've never experience such a thing" then he crouched down at Tsunayuki's eye level and asked, "How did you get those injuries?" his steel eyes eyeing the white cloth that was attached to her cheek, forehead, some on her legs and left arm to hand.

Tsunayuki couldn't answer; she didn't want to lie to his friend's brother. So she just stayed quiet, praying that something would help her get away with this situation.

**RING!**

"Ahh…Nii-san that's our school bell. Tsunayuki, we better go now" Touya said as he grabbed Tsunayuki's uninjured hand and pulled her towards their school. 'Ah! Saved by the bell' Tsunayuki thought happily while her friend just kept on dragging her to their school as she held on tightly on her bag and the her staff holder where her staff was currently at.

"Bye Nii-san, Reborn-kun" she waved to her Nii-san and Reborn not bothering to say goodbye to the Discipline Committee's Chairman since he was busy talking to the phone.

When Hibari was done talking to the phone, both children were now nowhere to be found as he looked at Tsuna once again and said, "The sparks must of fire must be extinguished" then he looked at his right and swung his tonfa as it made contact with its target…Doctor Shamal.

Said Doctor was on the floor, kneeling while the girl in front of him screamed and run towards Nami-chuu's grounds. He whimpered, not liking to be hit and the pain that he was experiencing now. He sat up and made himself comfortable by leaning on the railing by the street as one of his hands clutched his head in agony. The two of them then engaged in a short conversation which ended when Hibari turned around and felt like he was bitten by something. Like a bug bite.

He then walked passed them, but before he could go back to his precious Nami-chuu his phone once again rung. It's ringtone being the school's anthem.

Tsuna couldn't help but sweatdrop when he heard the school anthem the second time that day…and it was coming from the Skylark's phone once more. Unknown to him, the two famous hitmen beside him were making a short yet serious conversation about what had happen to Hibari just a few minutes ago.

After putting his phone in his pocket, he turned around Tsuna, making him cringed in fear, and asked, "Isn't Sasagawa Ryohei one of your friends? It seems they've got him" it made Tsuna shock with that piece of information.

And with that he ran to where Kyoko's Onii-san was confined, Namimori Central Hospital.

* * *

The student's of Namimori Elementary School were surprise that they were just going to have a half day, since afternoon classes were suspended and that they were allowed to go home after the last period before lunch was over. And so one by one everyone left the school.

"Ne Touya-kun why did the school decide to suspend the afternoon classes?" Tsunayuki asked her friend as they walked side by side while heading towards their school gate then to their own house.

"Hn…I bet it was because of the recent incident about Namimori Middle School Students getting targeted by someone…" he placed both of his hands in his pocket "…and that our school feared and got worried that they'd target Elementary students too since we are from Namimori School but just in a different division" he explained while Tsunayuki made an 'O' face understanding her friend's explanation.

After minutes of silence, Tsunayuki shouted,"Ah! I forgot that I should buy Grape candies and a lollipop for Lambo and I-Pin-chan!" she realized as she went in front of Touya and said, "Ne Touya-kun why don't you go home while I buy some candies at the Shopping district" as he just looked at her.

"No" he bluntly said as he overlapped the girl in front of him and continued to walk. Realizing what her friend just answered, Tsunayuki jogged since Touya was a few feet away from her now and said, "Come on Touya-kun the Shopping District is the opposite way from your house! And besides! The Shopping District is just a few minutes away from my house" she was clearly protesting about her friend wanting to come along.

And with a heavy sigh, Touya gave up and said with a grunt, "Fine, whatever" which made Tsunayuki grin at him. "But tell me why you don't want me to come along with you" he asked, his friend usually always wanted him to accompany her wherever she wanted to go.

But Touya did not expect his friend's answer. "Because I want Touya-kun to be safe" she smiled at him that made him turn to the other side and have a pink tint on his pale cheeks. It caused Tsunayuki to blink in confusion.

* * *

"Eh? Namimori Middle School Fighting Prowess Ranking?" Tsuna read the paper that he was holding and was shocked who was Number 3.

"It can't be-" he was too speechless to say who Number 3 in Fuuta's Ranking was. He then got his bag, told Reborn that he'd find him and left the hospital to see if he could reach Number 3 before he was attacked by those who were targeting Nami-Chuu students.

* * *

Tsunayuki was happy that she remembered that she had to buy Lambo and I-Pin some candy that she promised them that she'd buy them that morning. She even bought some for Fuuta if he ever he went home this day or the following. It has been 2 days since the disappearance of her new friend. She hasn't even introduced him to Touya yet, she pouted. She wanted Touya to at least have another friend other than her.

After getting the candy that she bought from the kind store owner of that shop, who gave her a discount because he pitied her for having those bandages almost all over her body, she then placed the bag filled with candy inside her messenger bag as she bid him a goodbye and a thank you while exiting the shop to see...nobody.

"Eh? Where's everybody?" she asked herself, wondering why the Shopping District was deserted as if there was something more interesting than going to the Shopping District or that there was something that made those people in the streets awhile ago run for their lives.

Well judging from the explosions from the far right side of Tsunayuki, I'd say she'd choice the second one. "What's going on there?" she asked herself to no one as another round of explosions was heard and smoke were appearing.

"Eh?" her eyes squinted to where the explosion was and shouted, "Hiee! Are those red yoyos?" she was amazed that two yoyos have those long strings for it to be up in the air, higher than most of the shops. She followed the movement of the red toy that was up in the air as it went down and saw…

"What are those shiny things? It just came out from those two red yoyos" she said as she went closer to see, she was curious after all. Well you can't blame her for being curious.

As she went closer, she did not expect to see…

"Eh? Hayato-nii?" she was shocked that her Hayato-nii was fighting with someone. And it seems that Gokudera had a lot of scratches on his face and on his body while the guy who wore green uniform and glasses seemed to be unharmed. Not until three small bombs exploded right in front of the glasses guy that made him have more damage than Gokudera.

"Hayato-nii!" she shouted, earning both Gokudera and the opponent's attention…eh, bad move.

"Hi-hime-chan what are you doing here?" Gokudera asked not liking that Tsunayuki was in the 'battle field' while he hasn't fully beaten his opponent.

But before Tsunayuki could speak she was suddenly interrupted by Gokudera's opponent, "Hmm…I never knew that a 'hit' could be a little girl like you" he said as he sluggishly stood up, looking at Tsunayuki.

"Stay away from Hime-chan, Kakimoto Chikusa!" Gokudera said as he threw his dynamites at the boy named, Chikusa as it exploded around the boy.

"Heh, eat that you bastard…" Gokudera slowly sat up "…that's for attempting to hurt Hime-chan and underestimating the great Vongola Famiglia" as Tsunayuki went to Gokudera's side to aid him. Then after a second or two, Tsuna came rushing towards them worriedly.

But their short reunion only lasted for a minute when they noticed that Chikusa wasn't where Gokudera pointed where he was supposed to be. Instead they find him standing a few feet in front of them, bloody and clothes ripped.

"Hmm…You saved me the trouble" he began making Tsuna pale asking himself if he was a Kokuyo student and telling himself that he was too dangerous to be one. Then all of a sudden Chikusa attacked, his weapon lunging for Tsuna. Tsuna braced himself for the pain to come but it never came as he saw that Gokudera used himself as a shield to protect him.

As Tsuna was trying to shake the fallen Gokudera, Tsunayuki watched in horror as she saw him use himself as a shield to protect her Nii-san. She got up, removed her staff from its holder and held it in front of her. If her Hayato-nii can protect her Nii-san then she also can protect him!

"You're going to pay for hurting Hayato-nii!" she shouted as she charged at Chikusa, ignoring her brother's calls as she dodged the two yoyos, swing her staff and trusted it to Chikusa's face, who dodged it but had a cut on his cheek.

"Hmm…for a little girl you have some skills…I'll deal with you later" Chikusa muttered as he dashed forward, both his arms making an 'X' then uncrosses them as he let go of his two yoyos. Tsunayuki dodged it but the yoyos started to encircle her, drawing some blood from her body since the strings were cutting her skin as Chikusa kicked her in the stomach, her body making an impact with the lamp post that was behind her, completely knocking her unconscious as the last thing she heard was her brother's screams.

'I failed to protect Nii-san once more' she thought sadly before blacking out

* * *

A/N: okay chapter done! Yes I know…I suck at action scenes…and that it's too bleh…okay I don't know if I'm good or that you guys are satisfied with me making this hellish chapter so yeah…I'm sorry if there are any OOC characters.

SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Anyway…I want to ask you guys…even though it is still early, I want your opinion about the Varia Arc, that if Tsunayuki should have an opponent or not. Because I was thinking if she didn't have one then the Varia would be surprised that the Vongola has 7 Guardians, excluding the Sky, whilst they only have 6 Guardians. Also when Dino gives the real Vongola Rings there are originally 7 rings inside it but the 8th is hidden somewhere. (yehey spoiler…not)

I want to know your opinion because some of you might not want what I had in mind that you might think that why did I make her not have an opponent when Lambo, who is younger than her, battle one of the Varia Officers, Levi, while she sits back and relax. Well in my opinion, Lambo has a little advantage…you know having the 10 Year Bazooka and those horns. So there! Hope you vote! Poll will end by the end of the Kokuyo Arc…I think.

Sorry if I there are any grammatical errors! TT 3 TT


	10. Joshima Ken, MM, Birds & The Twins

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter! 8D wah! School is in 3 days! And I still don't want to go to school! Well…I do have Plan B! *evil laugh*

WARNING: WRONG GRAMMAR, TYPOS AND MORE! :3

Disclaimer: I doughnut own KHR to the EXTREMEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Chapter 10: Joshima Ken, M.M, Birds and The Bloody Twins

They silently watched over both Gokudera and Tsunayuki after Tsuna and Yamamoto, who later came and saved Tsuna from Chikusa's attack, brought the both of them to Nami-chuu's school infirmary for Doctor Shamal to treat them.

Tsuna felt guilty that his friend and sister got hurt because they protected him. He felt better when Doctor Shamal told them that Tsunayuki wasn't in critical condition and that she only needed rest but all his guilt came back when Doctor Shamal told them that Gokudera's wounds were the ones that are critical. He was even wearing an oxygen mask!

He wanted to think so he went out of the infirmary and shouted, "I'm such a moron!" he clutched his head in frustration as he kneeled down. "And I call myself a friend and brother when I didn't even do anything but nothing!" he wanted to cry right there. What should he tell his mother when she sees Tsunayuki in that state? Lie to her?

'No! I've been lying to her since chaos came to our house!' he thought to himself. He also thought about Gokudera. What was he going to do with Bianchi when something bad happens to her precious little brother? Say sorry just like that? No Gokudera was his responsibility since he was his friend and his boss. It was his fault that he got in his way that's why his in bed right now, he thought.

"There's no time for regrets, Tsuna" Tsuna heard as he let go of his head and looked up to see Reborn hanging in the ceiling with Leon sticking him there. "What are you doing at a time like this?" he asked, a little angry at Reborn that he's wondering around while his friend and sister were in bed.

Reborn jumped and made a perfect landing in front of Tsuna. He explained to him that he was investigating a prison break that happened in Italy, a prison break that happened in a certain prison that holds dangerous Mafioso who has committed grave crimes. With that Tsuna paled.

"And it seems the one leading the prison break was young man named Mukuro, who came in Japan with two of his subordinates…" Tsuna was now shivering in fear "…also three students enrolled in Kokuyo Middle School as foreign students…"

They're conversation continued until Reborn revealed a letter to Tsuna as he told him what was written in it. It looks like the letter came from Vongola Nono.

* * *

It seems that everyone in Tsuna's family was determined to fight and stop whatever Rokudo Mukuro was planning. Even Tsuna himself was somehow determined to fight and defeat him for what he has done to his friends just to get him especially to what they did to her sister, who was still resting from the attack that morning.

The five of them, Reborn, Bianchi, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna, were ready to head out as Yamamoto shouted with excitement, "Let's go beat 'em" as they headed where Mukuro and his gang's headquarters were.

Unknown to them, a figure was following them.

* * *

After travelling for half an hour, Tsuna and the gang had finally arrived to their destination, Kokuyo Land. It was an old amusement park that Tsuna and his parents used to go when he was still a kid. Inside where the amusement park once stood was nothing but the old buildings and a lot of trees.

"Ne Reborn are you sure that we just left Tsuki with Doctor Shamal?" Tsuna asked, a little guilty that they left his sister, who was still unconscious, and a little wary that Doctor Shamal was the one who was watching over his sister.

Reborn looked at him and made an 'hmm' as he decided to answer his dame student. "She would be a lot safer if she's with him. You wouldn't want her to be at your house since it would just make Maman more worried about her and the hospital is full…" he covers his eyes with his fedora hat "…besides Shamal won't do anything funny to Tsunayuki since we all know that he wouldn't try and hit on her until she turns to at least your age" he then smirks.

And with that, Tsuna sighed and was relieved…but he couldn't help but be still bothered.

* * *

Tsuna and co. were currently inside; Kokuyo Land, after Bianchi used one of her poison cooking to dissolve the lock that was preventing them to come in the old amusement park.

Sadly, after going inside the amusement park they were already attacked by the enemy.

The enemy started to attack but it seems its main target was Yamamoto. Soon the enemy and Yamamoto fought once the enemy made Yamamoto fall from the ground to the abandoned greenhouse where the flora and fauna exhibit was once.

Since Tsuna and the others were too busy with the fight that was below them, they did not notice that the unknown figure that was following them was near their area. Though the figure did not notice their presence since they were crouching down and all the figure could see were the old buildings and a lot of trees.

The figure just shrugged as s/he walked to a different way, away from where Tsuna and the others were. It just walked further and further as it only thought of one thing, 'Tsuna-nii, minna…where are you guys?'

Looks like Tsunayuki is in Kokuyo Land also.

* * *

Tsuna sighed in relief, happy that they have defeated their enemy, Joshima Ken. He was a dangerous opponent, Tsuna thought; not liking that his friend, Yamamoto, got injured because of their animal-like enemy. Not only did he not like Ken for injuring his friend but he was guilty, guilty for not protecting Yamamoto and that because of him, he got injured. There was even an upcoming baseball tournament!

Snapping out of his thought, Tsuna then paid attention to what Reborn was saying about Mukuro and his subordinates. As the four of them were wondering how they could defeat a man like Rokudo Mukuro while they looked at the picture, of the escapes, in Tsuna's hands.

* * *

In an unknown place, a person grunted with the pain that he felt all over his body as he muttered, "Rokudo Mukuro-sama" it seemed Chikusa was now awake after collapsing from exhaustion when he fought Number 3 and the little girl that morning.

Said Mukuro looked at the awoken Chikusa and said, "Hmm…so you've awakened…" he looked at Chikusa who was trying to sit up "…and it seems that hunting Number 3 was hard work, eh Chikusa?"

Chikusa, who was sitting up already, pushed his glasses and said, "A little girl that was a 'hit' came in to join the fight and grazed my cheek…" he touched where Tsunayuki wounded him "…but nonetheless I've made contact with the Vongola Boss" he finished his report making Mukuro surprised as he made an "Oya"

Mukuro never knew that a little girl was courageous enough to join someone in a fight. And it seemed that she landed a hit though it was only one…what an interesting girl she was. But disposing of that first, Mukuro then looked at Chikusa with a grin and said "It seems that you have, Chikusa. They've already come here to play with us" he looked through the ripped curtains and the broken windows.

"Ken's been beaten…" Mukuro told Chikusa, making him stiff "…but reinforcement has came" he smirk looking the four people in front of him.

* * *

Tsuna was currently looking at the delicious, yet still packed, sushi that Yamamoto had brought. Finally! He was going to have some food after how many hours! They also get to rest since he's been running and walking without a break this day.

He was mentally thanking Reborn that he agreed with him when he asked them that if they should take a break since he was getting tired and hungry. It was past lunch anyway.

But nooo…the enemy had to come and ruin their lunch. Their enemy was a red-haired girl who destroyed their food and drinks that he was yearning for since Yamamoto showed him the sushi box. The only thing that he was grateful was that the girl, who had a clarinet as her weapon, was that she destroyed the poison cooking that Bianchi offered him to eat.

So here he was now, under the table with his two friends, watching the clarinet girl named M.M and Bianchi fight with each other. The battle ended with M.M losing the battle when Bianchi had touched her clarinet that turned into poison cooking itself. Tsuna somewhat…keyword somewhat…pitied the fallen girl, who was defeated by Bianchi's famous poison cooking.

And with that Tsuna was happy once more; maybe they could finally eat peacefully!

But nooo…another enemy came in to the picture to defeat/kill them. And it was an old man!

"My name is Birds" he told them. Tsuna was wondering why an old man like him would wear a school uniform. Wasn't he too old for school uniforms? He asked himself while sweatdropping.

He then snapped out of his own little world when Birds showed two separate videos to them. "Eh? Haru? Kyoko-chan?" Birds then began to explain that if Tsuna's friends didn't hit him the two of them would be killed by one of the Bloody Twins, who were behind the two girls.

'Hmm…it seems that they didn't find the little girl that was supposed to be Vongola Decimo's little sister…oh well' Birds thought wondering why neither of the twins found the girl who was supposed to be only at the infirmary of Nami-chuu.

* * *

Tsunayuki was lost.

She did not know where to go but she knows that she was still inside Kokuyo Land but was in a forest...a freaking huge forest. She was totally clueless on how she can go back or exit the forest that she was currently in. Maybe if she wasn't that slow when she followed her brother and the others then maybe she would of have been with them, not lost and…kicking the enemies' butts!

Sigh…

Well come to think of it, she wouldn't be much of a help if she was with them. She was after all defeated and was knock out unconscious when she attacked Chikusa that morning. Feh…pathetic.

But!

She would prove to herself and to her Nii-san that she is capable of protecting him. Just like what her father had told her, 'When you fall, never give up until you can stand on your own little two legs!' she then imitated her father's pose, a silly grin, a hand on her hip while the other hand made a thumb up.

"Yosh! I'm going to go find Nii-san with my Dying Will!" she punched the air and started to walk to whichever her intuition told her to walk through.

* * *

"Ah! Its Doctor Shamal, TYL I-Pin and Lambo" Tsuna shouted, happy that they had saved his two girl friends and that he didn't have to stab himself with the sword.

After Gokudera, Yamamoto and Bianchi defeated Birds with a simply kick courtesy of Gokudera, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder why Doctor Shamal was there.

"Hiee! Why is Doctor Shamal there?" he asked himself while Yamamoto tilts his head in confusion as he asks his friend, "Eh? Isn't Doctor Shamal there to protect them?" while Tsuna looks at him with a horrified face "Isn't he suppose to be with Tsuki?" he was clearly panicking while he looked at the video where Shamal was. Then he sees that Shamal looked at the video with a slight frown on his face.

"Ah! If you guys can hear me I want to tell you guys that after I went to the bathroom, I found that Tsunayuki-chan's bed was empty" Shamal told them through the video.

'Hieee! So that's why I was still feeling uneasy!' Tsuna shouted in his head, clutching his head with both of his hands. He was obviously panicking.

"What am I going to do? What if she was kidnapped? What if she was eaten by a bear? What if she went her-" he was suddenly smacked by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna stop your bickering and stay calm" Reborn told him calmly while he was shouting in his head.

"I'll tell my bugs to find her whereabouts and if she's here…then she's here" Reborn quietly said, his fedora covering his eyes.

It would be bad if Tsunayuki got there before them…she doesn't even have a clue who they were dealing with.

* * *

"Uwaa! I'm really lost!" Tsunayuki cried while clutching her staff tightly. She was all alone in a forest without anyone in sight. It was making her nervous that something might come out and attack her.

_Rustle _

"Hieee!" she shrieked, looking at her right where she heard the sound. It seems that it came from the bushes.

'No, I must cower in fear!' Tsunayuki shouted in her head, convincing herself that she was strong.

More rustling came from the tall bushes as something…or someone emerged from it. "Oya, Oya who might you be little one?" it seems like Reborn's worst nightmare came true.

There stood in front of Sawada Tsunayuki was the fearsome, Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

A/N: OKAY DONE! Yeah it's not that good…but hey at least tired to update it! Banzai~!

Anyway the poll is still ongoing! The poll is about either or not Tsunayuki gets to have an opponent or not in the Varia Arc. My reasons are found in Chapter 9…

**Here are the results:**

**With Opponent: I**

**Without Opponent: **

**Winner gets the Snow Guardian (suggested by Red Water Rose ^w^): II**

Any suggestions are welcome.

Well then see you in the next chapter! And please do review and vote for the poll.

P.S. I'm going to make a new One Shot story so please wait for it to be posted! It's called Machinery Love…yeah the title sucks…and it's an 1827 story. :D and for the 6927 fans I have a story about the two of them, just go to my profile and look for, _**An Illogical Misconception**_.

JA NE!


End file.
